Stealing Glances
by starsofimagination
Summary: This year at Hogwarts a new system has been started to promote house unity. Kurt, a Slytherin, finds this the perfect opportunity to confront a certain Gryffindor with his feelings. However, he's not the only one after Blaine. Hogwarts!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I've had this idea for a while and never bothered to start writing it. Well since I'm on summer break now I have time, and I need something to keep me busy. I hope you enjoy! Remember to leave me a review so I can hear your thoughts or suggestions. _

Chapter One

Kurt Hummel always found the Start of Term feast to be a joyous occasion. Seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, he watched Professor Sprout lead the new firsts years to the front of the hall where the Sorting Hat sat. He could remember when he first entered the Great Hall as a first year. He was amazed by the thousands of floating candles, the enchanted ceiling and how it was filled with a million stars, the roaring fires in the fireplaces, and the hundreds of students. In fact, Kurt was still amazed by those things. It was also during his sorting when he first laid eyes on the most beautiful boy.

Blaine Anderson, at the time, was smaller than the average first year. His black curly hair was untamed and his hazel eyes held nothing but panic when he discovered he was the first to be sorted. Kurt could remember giggling slightly at the triangular shaped eyebrows on Blaine, but despite that, Blaine was nothing but gorgeous. Not much had changed over the last 5 years; save for the hair gel that Blaine started using in the third year. If anything, Blaine Anderson got even more gorgeous.

Over the last five years Kurt had been stealing glances at Blaine when he was in the corridors, in class, on the grounds, in the library, or in the Great Hall. Kurt admired Blaine. No, that was an understatement. Kurt was practically in love with Blaine. He loved everything about the boy. He loved Blaine's personality, eyes, smile, and laugh. He loved Blaine's abilities on the quidditch pitch. He loved everything. However, there were just two things stopping Kurt from approaching Blaine.

One, Blaine was a Gryffindor.

Two, Kurt was a Slytherin.

Even though the war was long over, there was still tension between the houses. Slytherins only hung out with Slytherins and everyone else avoided them. Slytherin house still believed themselves to be superior to everyone else. They remained loyal to their house and only looked after themselves. Some even still believed that being pureblood was a superior status. Socializing with anyone outside of Slytherin for any reason other than class work, or in Kurt's case with his stepbrother, family, it would be social suicide.

And that was yet another reason he couldn't talk to Blaine. Kurt didn't want to become the outcast of Slytherin house.

Though Kurt had to admit, it wasn't just the fear of social suicide that prevented him from talking to Blaine. It was also the fear of rejection. Kurt had played so many "what if" scenarios over in his mind.

What if Blaine wasn't gay?

What if Blaine, like most Gryffindors, hated Slytherins?

What if Kurt wasn't Blaine's type?

What if Blaine hated Kurt?

Kurt knew he could go on and on with those thoughts. He hated it.

"Are you even paying attention, Hummel?" Said a female voice, awakening Kurt from his own thoughts.

Kurt turned his head and saw Santana Lopez staring at him, an eyebrow raised waiting for Kurt to answer her. "Thinking about fucking Anderson again?"

"No!" said Kurt as his cheeks grew red. "Now what have I missed?"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing much. We got a couple new Slytherins. The hat didn't say anything important, just the same crap about house unity."

Kurt nodded as he watched the plump Professor Sprout take the stool and hat out of the hall. It was then that an aged witch in emerald green robes and black pointed hat stood and moved to the podium that suddenly appeared. She gave one stern look at the students, causing them all to go silent.

"That's better," Professor McGonagall said with a hint of a smile. "I would like to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts, and to our older students, welcome back."

"She's so going to give the same speech as she did last year," Santana whispered to Kurt. "House unity, friendship, blah, blah, blah."

Kurt suppressed a laugh as he continued to watch the headmistress.

"An important aspect to Hogwarts is the unity between houses," McGonagall continued.

"Here we go," Santana breathed.

"It's an aspect we've been lacking over the last few years." There was a touch of sadness in McGonagall's voice. "However, we may have a solution to this situation."

Suddenly everyone in the hall was now paying attention. This was obviously not part of the speech they were so used to hearing.

"This year, we are going to be starting a pod system," McGonagall announced, looking around at the confused faces of her students. "I can tell by your puzzled looks they you do not know what I am talking about. Allow me to explain." She paused. "In every year, there will be pods, or groups so to speak. In each pod there will be a small number of students from each house. Instead of having class with your houses, you will have class with members of your pods and other pods. You might even end up eating meals with your pods.

"Don't worry though, you will still be competing for the house cup and quidditch cup with your own houses. The pod system is to promote house unity by getting each of you in a small group of your peers from other houses. You will find a list of your pods posted in your common rooms this evening. I hope each of you benefit from this new system. Who knows, maybe you'll make some new friends and find out things about other houses that you didn't know before." She paused again. "Now, let the feast begin."

A rush of whispers began to fill the hall as the food magically appeared on the tables.

"She's crazy," Sebastian Smythe said as he began to serve himself salad. "If she thinks we're going interact with these…." He stopped and looked around the hall at the other houses. "She's losing it with her old age."

Santana nodded. "I'm not talking to anyone in my pod. Oh god, what if I get stuck with a bunch of Hufflepuffs."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt remained silent. Kurt was secretly looking forward to this. He this might be a way to get closer to Blaine. Now all he had to do was hope he and Blaine were in the same pod.

"What about you Kurt?" Sebastian asked as he looked his friend. "What do you think of all this?"

"It's ridiculous," Kurt lied with ease.

Sebastian just nodded. "It is. Not to mention I'm going to be spending the next few weeks explaining all this to the first years." He pointed to the shiny prefect's badge on his robes. "Slughorn made me a prefect this year."

"Good for you, meerkat," Santana sighed. "Now unless you're going to use those prefect powers of yours to harass some Gryffindors, then I don't care."

While Santana and Sebastian were bickering with each other, Kurt took that moment to glance over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Blaine instantly. He was sitting on the end of the table near the doors to the Great Hall. His head was ducked low as he whispered to his fellow Gryffindors. Kurt recognized the people as his stepbrother, Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan, Thad Williams, and Noah Puckerman.

_Probably talking quidditch_, Kurt thought.

Kurt knew that Finn was a good friend of Blaine's, but Finn never talked about Blaine. He always talked about his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, and how amazing she was, or he talked about quidditch.

"Staring at Anderson again are we?" Sebastian suddenly said as he followed Kurt's gaze. "Why don't you just fuck him already?"

"I will not just fuck him," Kurt said as he glared at Sebastian. "Unlike you, some of us have class."

"Well, he's totally fuckable," Sebastian went on, ignoring Kurt's comment. "I wonder how long it would take me to get him in my bed."

"Since when did you go for Gryffindors?" Santana asked with a snort.

"Since they are as sexy as Blaine Anderson," Sebastian said smirking at Kurt. Only Sebastian and Santana knew that Kurt liked Blaine. Neither of them approved since Blaine was a Gryffindor. They just liked to tease Kurt about it on the occasions.

"I don't get it, Sebastian, why the sudden interest in Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Well I just didn't realize how sexy he is until this year," Sebastian said, still smirking. "And seeing as you're not going to make a move anytime soon, I'm going to step in then."

Those words scared Kurt. He couldn't let Sebastian take Blaine away. He couldn't let Sebastian just use Blaine. Kurt was now determined, more determined than ever.

He was going to make Blaine Anderson his boyfriend.

X-X-X-X

When the feast had ended, the students were dismissed to go to their common rooms to get ready for bed and classes the next morning. Sebastian and a female Slytherin prefect led the first years out of the hall quickly. Santana and Kurt hung back for a little bit before heading down to the dungeons themselves.

"What is Sebastian's deal?" Kurt asked as they walked. "Why is he suddenly on a mission to sleep with Blaine?"

"I don't know. Might have something to do with the fact you've been pining after him all these years. You know how Sebastian is. He has to have everything you don't." Santana answered. "And then he's going to rub it in your face."

"Why am I friends with him again?"

"Because he's the only other gay Slytherin you know."

"Right."

When they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room Kurt groaned. "We don't know the password!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, lady face," Santana snapped. "I got it off Sebastian while you were in la-la land looking at Blaine." She turned to the solid wall. "_Reinheit_."

The wall opened up and allowed the two access to the common room. Kurt loved the Slytherin common room. It was tasteful and extremely well decorated. It was also big enough so it never seemed overcrowded. In one of the corners of the room there was a large bulletin board surrounded by students.

"That must be the pod assignments," Kurt said as he and Santana made their way over to the board. Santana grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through the crowd and to the front. Kurt's eyes went straight to the sixth year groupings. He then searched for his name and to his surprise found it under the first pod.

_Pod 1_

_Kurt Hummel-Slytherin_

_Santana Lopez-Slytherin_

_Blaine Anderson-Gryffindor_

_Rachel Berry-Gryffindor_

_Wesley Montgomery-Ravenclaw_

_Brittany Pierce-Hufflepuff_

"Thank god we're in the same pod together," Santana said with a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could handle two Gryffindors without you."

Kurt didn't hear anything Santana said. He was too busy staring at Blaine's name. "This is my chance," he said softly.

"What?"

Kurt looked at Santana. "Nothing," he said with a sigh. "I'm going to get ready for bed. This pod assignment thing has thrown off my moisturizing routine." And with that, Kurt made his way to the boy's dormitories with a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait until morning.

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts! Quick note: "Reinheit" is German for "purity."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First off, thank you so much to those who reviewed. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! Please continue giving me your opinions! And thanks again! _

Chapter Two

Kurt walked down to the Great Hall the next morning with Santana. He was looking forward to the day knowing he would be spending it with Blaine. He felt extremely nervous though. Kurt wasn't sure how to start talking to the other boy at all. He glanced at Santana, deciding against asking her for advice. Knowing Santana, she would probably say something along the lines of greeting Blaine with a blowjob. Sometimes he wished he had friends that took his feelings for Blaine seriously.

When they arrived in the Great Hall both Slytherins took a seat at their house table. Kurt's eyes were scanning the hall for Blaine while Santana began to eat a piece of toast for breakfast.

"The hobbit's not here yet," Santana huffed. "Now stop looking like an idiot and eat something. God knows we'll need our strength to deal with Berry and the others in our pod."

As if it were on cue, a girl with long brunette hair dressed in Gryffindor robes came over to the Slytherin table. She sat down across from Santana and Kurt. "I thought I would take this time to introduce myself before our lessons start," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Rachel Berry."

Kurt had only met Rachel on two occasions. Both were during the summer when Finn invited her over to the house. Kurt thought Rachel was a chatterbox. All she seemed to do was talk. She also seemed a bit selfish. Kurt actually thought she was Slytherin material and wondered how she ended up in Gryffindor.

"That's nice," Santana said. "Now go back with the rest of your hobbit house. We're trying to eat and enjoy our last moments of peace."

"You know, it's an attitude like that that's the reason why our houses aren't united. Did you know that with a little house unity half the problems we have wouldn't even be around?" Rachel said as she gave Santana a hard look. She then turned to Kurt. "Kurt, I know you'll understand. You are Finn's stepbrother after all, and he's in a different house."

"Yes, but-" Kurt began before he was cut off by Rachel.

"I was thinking that to help with house unity we should form a glee club. I know there hasn't been a choir since Professor Flitwick retired two years ago, but maybe we could form another one. It would be a great way to members from all the houses together to share a common bond: music." Rachel gushed.

"You have fun with that," Santana said as she rolled her eyes. "It'll make you even more of dork. Nobody's going to join on his or her own freewill. The only reason we had a choir when Flitwick was around is because he made people join."

"You'll help me, won't you, Kurt?" Rachel asked ignoring Santana. "Finn says you like to sing. Right now, it's only me and a couple other Gryffindors. We could really use your help."

Kurt didn't know what to say. If he said yes, he would never hear the end of if from Santana. But Rachel had a good idea. A glee club would help with the house unity, and Kurt did like to sing. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off again by Rachel.

"Great! I'm going to meet with McGonagall after classes today and give her the idea. Thanks, Kurt!" Rachel grinned before getting up and returning to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that?" Santana asked looking surprised. "Is she mentally impaired?"

"She seemed….overly excited," Kurt said. "But she seems nice, I suppose. I don't really know her very well."

"She's going to be so annoying. It will be a miracle if I don't jinx her by the end of the day."

Sebastian came into the hall and sat down where Rachel was sitting moments before. He yawned and poured himself some orange juice. "So I saw that a certain Gryffindor is in your pod," he said looking at Kurt. "I bet you are just…thrilled."

"Mind your own business," Kurt said with a glare. "At least he's not stuck with you."

"Oh but you see, if he was in my pod, I would show him what a good time was. And what are you going to do? Be too shy to say anything to him? It's pathetic."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Kurt growled as Professor Slughorn came over to give them their schedules.

"Not fighting on your first day are you, boys?" Slughorn asked as he looked between Sebastian and Kurt.

"No, professor, of course not," Sebastian said with a smile. "Kurt and I had a disagreement, that's all."

Slughorn just nodded and continued along the table, handing out schedules to the other Slytherins.

"Oh will you look at that. Pods 1 and 3 have Transfiguration and Potions together today. Looks like I'll be able to make a move on Blaine after all." Sebastian smirked as he gathered his bag up and left the Great Hall.

Kurt growled in frustration. "I hate him sometimes," he sighed.

Santana sighed. "Come on, let's get to Charms before Shuester kills us for being late on the first day."

Will Shuester was the newest hire to the Hogwarts faculty. He was a nice enough, but his lessons were just as bad as Professor Binns' History of Magic class. When Kurt and Santana entered the room, they found Shuester using his wand to magically write the lesson on the blackboard. When he finished he turned and looked at his class. They were all sitting with their own houses.

"No, no, this isn't want we want," he said. "Sit with your pods, not with your houses."

There was a groan as the students stood and fixed their seating arrangements. Pod 6 sat on one side of the room while Pod 1 sat on the other. Even though they were sitting with their pods, Kurt noticed everyone was sitting with someone from their own house. He looked around at his own pod. He and Santana were sitting together. Rachel and Blaine were sitting behind them. Behind them Brittany and Wesley were sitting together.

"Well, that's good for now," Shuester sighed. "But don't get too comfortable, I'll be pairing you up so that you have a partner to work with throughout the year."

There was another groan as Shuester began to pair off members of Pod 6. He then made his way over to Pod 1 when he finished. He looked down at his list of students. "Okay, so we have Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, and Rachel and Wesley."

The students moved around again so that they were sitting with their new partners. Kurt could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as Blaine sat down next to him. He quickly looked down at his charms book as Shuester began the lesson. Kurt couldn't focus of course, not with Blaine sitting next to him. As Shuester went on through the lesson, Kurt stole little glances over at Blaine. Blaine looked like he was actually paying attention. He was copying what Shuester had on the board onto his parchment. Kurt noticed the neat handwriting Blaine produced. Just then Blaine looked up from his parchment. He caught Kurt's gaze and smiled a little before turning back to his notes. Kurt felt everything in him freeze. Blaine Anderson caught him starring. Blaine Anderson just smiled at him.

The bell began to ring and Kurt was brought out of his stunned state to find Blaine looking at him. "You're Kurt Hummel, Finn's stepbrother, right?" Blaine asked.

"Uh-y-yea," Kurt stuttered. "That's me."

Blaine smiled and held out his hand. "Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand; noting the soft, gentle texture of them. "It's nice to meet you too."

"You know for a Slytherin, you're awfully nice."

Kurt blushed slightly. "Uh, well, we're not all bad."

"I'm glad," Blaine said softly with a grin. "I would hate to have a partner for Charms who was mean and rude."

"Blaine, are you coming?" Wesley called from the doorway of the classroom.

"Coming," Blaine confirmed. "I'll see you in Transfiguration." He then turned and left with Wesley.

"Are you just going to stand there and drool or are you going to enjoy your free period?" Santana asked as she crossed her arms impatiently. Kurt walked over to her and led the way out of the classroom. "So you were chatting up Anderson," Santana began.

"He just introduced himself, nothing else," Kurt said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"It's a start," Santana said. "But if you want to beat Sebastian, you need to move faster."

"I don't even know if he's gay yet!"

"He is," Sebastian chimed in as he came up behind the two of them. "There is no way a boy like that is straight."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "You don't know that," he sighed.

"Oh, I know," Sebastian smirked. "I can't wait for Transfiguration this afternoon. I'm going to introduce myself to Blaine and see if he'll want to go on a date with me."

"Good luck with that," Kurt snorted.

"I don't need luck," Sebastian said, ruffling Kurt's hair. "See you two later."

"You know, if you want that boy, you better move quickly," Santana pointed out again. "Because you know how Sebastian works." Santana sighed. "I know you really like him, and as your friend, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kurt nodded as he attempted to fix his hair. "Thanks 'Tana," he softly said. He frowned and headed to the common room without Santana. Once there he sat down one of the black, leather couches near the fireplace. Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes. How was he going to beat Sebastian? Sebastian was sexy, smooth, and extremely cunning. Sebastian had a way of getting whatever he wanted. Kurt on the other hand wasn't any of those things. He was as sexy as a baby penguin. He wasn't smooth and he wasn't as cunning as Sebastian so he didn't get whatever he wanted.

_So just be yourself. Be everything Sebastian isn't_, Kurt thought. He suddenly found himself smiling. For some reason, he didn't think Blaine would appreciate someone trying to get into his pants.

X-X-X-X

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt looked to the front of the classroom as he entered. He saw Sebastian standing in front of Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced with a friendly smile. "You know, you're the second Slytherin I've talked to today."

"Oh really?" Sebastian tried to look surprised as he glanced over at Kurt before sitting down next to Blaine at the desk. "Well I'm probably the nicer one." He laughed.

Kurt glared as he sat with Santana two rows behind Blaine. "I'm never speaking to him again," he muttered to his best friend.

"Oh please, you two will be talking again by dinner," Santana snapped sarcastically. "Besides…maybe you should watch Sebastian. Spy on him. See what he does and do it better than him." She winked at Kurt before getting her books out for class.

"So you're the seeker on the Gryffindor team?" Came Sebastian's voice again.

"Yea. Aren't you the new captain for the Slytherin team?" Blaine asked sounding really interested.

"I am and their star chaser," Sebastian said with a smile. "Makes us enemies doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Blaine answered. "I'm friends with members of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams and we get along great. Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friends, yes. Maybe more?" Sebastian smirked as his eyes trailed up and down Blaine's body.

"He's bold, very bold," Kurt whispered to Santana as he saw a blush creep across Blaine's cheeks.

"Sit with your pods, please," Professor McGonagall said as she came into the room. Even though she was headmistress, McGonagall still insisted on teaching the sixth and seventh year classes at the very least. "You too, Smythe," she said glaring at the Slytherin. Sebastian stood and went to the other side of the room with the rest of his pod. Wesley took Sebastian's place next to Blaine.

"Welcome to sixth year Transfiguration," McGonagall greeted the class. She began to go over what they would be covering during the year and the workload that would be expected from each one of them. Kurt found himself daydreaming again. He didn't hear a word of what McGonagall said. He mind was focused on Blaine and what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips.

"You're dismissed," McGonagall said to the class, bringing Kurt out of his daydream.

"So Blaine, do you want to walk to potions together?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to Blaine.

Kurt watched, biting his lip, hoping Blaine would say no.

"I'm going to walk down with my friends, but thanks for the offer." He smiled at Sebastian and quickly left the room with Rachel and Wesley.

"Well, that went well," Kurt said with a smirk to Sebastian.

"I'm just getting started," Sebastian said, glaring at Kurt before walking out of the classroom.

X-X-X-X

Kurt had somehow made it to Potions before Sebastian. He liked to blame this on his knowledge of shortcuts and secret passageways throughout the school. When he got to the dungeon classroom, Kurt found Blaine sitting at the back of the room alone.

"Anyone sitting here?" Kurt asked softly as he came up to the table.

"Not at all," Blaine responded with a smile.

"I see you met Sebastian," Kurt said as he watched Sebastian enter the classroom, glare at Kurt, then go to sit by himself.

"Yea, he seems….nice."

Kurt laughed at the tone of Blaine's voice. He could tell that Sebastian made him uncomfortable. "Yea, he can be rather forward when he wants to be, but I suppose he can be nice when he wants to be as well."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He was just about to say something when Slughorn came into the classroom and began the lesson for the day. They were so busy working on their potions that they didn't even have time to talk. When their time was up, everyone began to scramble to pack up, all eager to get to dinner.

"Come on, Blaine, we have to meet with McGonagall in five minutes," Rachel said as she tried to hurry Blaine along.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I'll see you later?"

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine leave with Rachel. _So Blaine's going to be in glee club_, Kurt thought. He knew what he had to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to those who left a review! I hope you continue to do so! I love to hear your thoughts :) _

Chapter Three

There were ripples of laughter floating through the entrance hall the next morning when Kurt made his way to breakfast. He could see students stopping by a sign on the wall, walking away, and laughing about it. Kurt went over to see what all the fuss was about and he found a sign up sheet for the Hogwarts Glee Club.

"She actually got it started," Kurt said to himself as he looked over the sheet. The club was going to be overseen by Professor Shuester and met twice a week after dinner. Kurt watched students walk by and laugh at the sign up. He turned his attention back to the parchment attached to the wall. There were several names on it, but only Blaine's stuck out to him. Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a quill. He wrote his name on the list then hurried into the Great Hall before any Slytherins saw him.

When Kurt walked into the Great Hall, he noticed things were different. There were students sitting at other house tables, more than the usual amount anyways. Kurt had to hand it to the pod idea. It seemed to be working. He walked over to the Slytherin table to find that no one from any other house was sitting there. Imagine that.

"Look at them," Sebastian said to Santana as Kurt sat down. "They're all pathetic. Why would anyone want to mix with anyone outside of their own house?"

"You're one to talk. Weren't you just trying to get Blaine into your bed?" Kurt snorted.

"That's different. You're allowed to fuck around."

Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes at the same time.

"We all have Defense Against the Dark Arts together today."

"Oh joy," Santana sighed. "Another lesson period where we have to stare at your chipmunk face."

Kurt giggled and drank his pumpkin juice. He almost choked on it when he saw Blaine walking over to the Slytherin table. "Hi, Kurt," he said with a smile.

"H-Hi," Kurt coughed. "Uh, what are you doing over here?"

"I noticed you signed up for glee club," Blaine said. "And wanted to say thanks for signing up. We could use all the members and help we can get."

Sebastian and Santana started laughing. "Please tell me it's not true," Sebastian gasped. "You didn't actually sign up for that lame group."

"I did," Kurt said quietly, turning red.

"Kurt, you are too funny sometimes."

"How is this funny?" Blaine suddenly asked.

The three Slytherins looked up at the Gryffindor standing over them.

"How is wanting to sing with other people funny? I fail to see the humor." For the first time, Blaine looked a bit angry. "I think what Kurt is doing is really admirable. He's the only Slytherin that seems to have the courage and heart to actually help making house unity possible." Blaine looked down at Kurt with kind eyes. "Thanks again, Kurt. I'll see you in class." Then Blaine turned and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Kurt sat stunned. He couldn't believe Blaine stuck up for him. Blaine thought Kurt was admirable. He smiled and looked down at his half eaten breakfast happily.

"He's sexy when he's angry," Sebastian noted.

"I didn't think the hobbit had it in him," Santana said. "Boy's got balls talking to Slytherins like that."

"And he's going to be all mine," Sebastian commented as he licked his lips. He glanced at Kurt and Santana before standing and leaving the Great Hall.

Santana sighed. "You're really joining glee club?"

"Yes. I like to sing, and Blaine's in it."

Santana smirked. "I knew there was another reason you were joining that dork club."

"It could be fun. The first meeting is tonight after dinner. It's here in the Great Hall. You should come. I know how well you sing," Kurt encouraged. He didn't want to be the only Slytherin there.

"Never in a million years," Santana responded as she left the hall for class.

X-X-X-X

Defense Against the Dark Arts went by quickly, but not quickly enough. Kurt spent most of class watching Sebastian flirt with Blaine. Kurt was delighted when he saw Sebastian's flirtations were not being returned. He smirked at Sebastian as the taller boy went out the door. He then turned to find Blaine behind him. "Oh, hi," Kurt said, a bit startled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that," Blaine said with a little smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk with Wes, Rachel, and me to Herbology."

"S-Sure," Kurt said flushing a little. "Do you mind San?" He then asked, turning to Santana.

"Go on," she said. "I'll uh…walk with that Brittany girl, I guess."

Kurt nodded and grabbed his bag. "Let's go," he said with a smile as he turned to Blaine.

Blaine grinned and led the way out of the classroom. "Kurt, this is Wes and Rachel."

"Kurt and I already met," Rachel told Blaine. "And Kurt, thank you so much for joining glee club."

"Sure, no problem," Kurt responded.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt," Wes said, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake. "Blaine's mentioned you're one of the more decent Slytherins."

"It's nice to meet you too," Kurt said, shaking the hand of the Ravenclaw. "How did you and Blaine meet? You're in Ravenclaw."

"You really don't mingle with other houses, do you?" Wes laughed. "Blaine and I met during our first year. We had flying lessons together. We got to talking about quidditch and that is how our epic friendship began."

Blaine laughed. "That's also how we met David, Nick and Jeff. They're on the Hufflepuff team."

"You see, Kurt, house unity isn't a bad thing," Rachel began to explain as they walked. She looped her arm through Kurt's. Kurt stared at her as though she was crazy. "You make new friends, get to know new people, and learn more about Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor have no problem with being friends with people from other houses. I would be lying if I said we all wanted to be friends with Slytherins though, and I know you would be lying if you said the Slytherins wanted to be friends with people like us."

Kurt sighed. "I would be," he said. "Because there are a lot of Slytherins who still believe that it should be purebloods before all others. A lot of Slytherins would rather die than talk to anyone outside our own house."

Rachel, Blaine, and Wes all frowned. "Well that needs to change."

"It's hard to change centuries of thinking," Kurt said softly. "But it's possible."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded. "And maybe this pod system McGonagall made up will help move things along. In fact, I think it already has." He playfully bumped into Kurt's shoulder making Kurt blush.

Rachel and Wes caught Kurt's blush as Blaine looked away from Kurt to open the door to greenhouse 4 for them. As Blaine held the door open for Kurt, Wes and Rachel looked at each other, both had the same suspicions: Kurt liked Blaine.

Wes smiled at Rachel as a plan formulated in his head. His eyes flickered over to Kurt then to Blaine before looking back to Rachel. She smiled, catching on to Wes's plan.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Blaine called out from inside the greenhouse.

Wes and Rachel snapped out of their scheming and joined Blaine in the greenhouse. Blaine was seated at a counter with Kurt, in front of them were several potted plants. Kurt was already putting on his protective gloves.

"We haven't even started class yet," Rachel said slowly as she watched Kurt.

"And I don't like getting dirt on my hands and under my nails," Kurt informed her.

"Don't argue with Hummel about getting dirty, Berry," Santana said as she walked in with Brittany.

"I think he's being ridiculous about getting a little bit dirty," Rachel said. "You've had Herbology for the last 5 years, you should be used to a little dirt by now."

"But dolphins are supposed to be clean," Brittany chimed in. "They live in water, so they're never dirty."

"Dolphins?"

"Dolphins are gay sharks," Brittany answered with a smile. "And Kurt's definitely a dolphin."

Kurt blinked. "H-how did you know I-I'm gay?"

"I thought it was obvious," Brittany said with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Blaine said, a hint of relief in his voice. "I'm gay too, you know."

Kurt snapped his head over to Blaine, a smile spreading across his face. "Really?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Santana caught Kurt's eye and smirked.

X-X-X-X

Once double Herbology was over Kurt bid his goodbyes to Blaine and his friends before leaving with Santana to go back to the Slytherin common room. "So, how was your walk with Brittany," Kurt asked as they walked.

Santana shrugged. "She was alright…kind of endearing actually."

"Did I just hear you right? Santana Lopez just said a Hufflepuff was endearing?"

Santana lightly punched Kurt's arm. "Do not say a word to anyone," she hissed.

Kurt giggled. "I think it's sweet."

Santana rolled her eyes as they kept walking in silence. Once they got back to the common room Santana dumped her bag on the floor and laid down on the couch. "So what are you going to do about Anderson now that you know he's gay?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it's definitely a relief to find out he's gay as well, but I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not Sebastian. I just can't start flirting with him or trying to seduce him."

"Then do what Sebastian can't do," Santana said as she sat up and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Be your sweet, caring self." She sighed. "Listen, I may not approve that he's a Gryffindor, but I know you really like him and I want you to be happy because I may or may not care about you." She smiled at Kurt.

"Aw, Santana, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me," Kurt laughed. "I'm going to go get a shower and get ready for dinner." He turned on his heel and left for his dormitory.

About an hour later Santana and Kurt were walking down to the Great Hall together when Sebastian came up behind them. "Word around school says that Anderson came out as gay in your Herbology class today," Sebastian said. "What did I tell you? A boy like him isn't straight."

"What do you want, Sebastian," Kurt asked with a tired sigh.

"Nothing, just came to tell you I'm not giving up just because he's not returning my sentiments. He will be mine though, very soon." He pushed between Santana and Kurt and walked a head to catch up with a handsome seventh year Slytherin.

"And I wonder how long it will take him to get his way into that guy's bed," Santana wondered as they sat down at the Slytherin table.

Kurt shrugged as he took a sip of his water he just poured. He looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Blaine looking at him. Kurt blushed and smiled. He gave a small little wave to Blaine. Blaine returned it with a smile.

"God you two are sickening. I feel a cavity coming on," Santana grumbled as she ate her dinner.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "I'm just being friendly," he said.

"You're being flirty, and you don't even know it," she corrected.

Kurt just shook his head. He finished his dinner and watched as students began to filter out of the hall.

"Have fun with your dork club," Sebastian said as he walked by with a group of seventh year Slytherin boys.

"Tell me how it goes," Santana simply said as she got up and followed them out. Soon the only people left in the hall were the members of the glee club and Professor Shuester.

"Gather around," Shuester said to the members scattered around the all. When they all stood Shuester waved his wand and the tables and benches slid to the sides of the hall. He waved his wand again and several chairs appeared in a semi-circle formation in front of the raised platform where the staff table sat. "Hello, everyone," Shuester greeted. "And welcome to the Hogwarts Glee Club."

A few of the members, including Blaine and Rachel clapped and cheered happily.

"So I thought we should start things off by going around and introducing ourselves then we'll get to singing," Shuester said with a smile. "Let's start with you." He pointed to a thin, Asian Ravenclaw student sitting on the end. "Give us your name and year."

The boy stood. "My name's Mike Chang and I'm a sixth year."

Next to Mike was an Asian Ravenclaw girl with long hair. She stood and smiled. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm a fifth year."

They kept going down the line. Next were David Harper, Nick Howards, and Jeff Zeller, sixth year Hufflepuffs. Then there was Artie Abrams, a fifth year Ravenclaw. He was followed by a sixth year Ravenclaw named Quinn Fabray. Next to Quinn were the Gryffindor fifth years, Mercedes Jones and Rory Flanagan. After them were Finn, Rachel, and Blaine. Next to Blaine was Wes, and next to him was Brittany. Finally there was Kurt.

"Hello, my name's Kurt Hummel and I'm a sixth year," Kurt introduced before sitting down again. Blaine smiled happily at him.

"And you all know I'm Professor Shuester and I teach Charms," Shuester finished the introductions. "Now, how about we start by singing a few lines just to see where you're vocal ranges are."

They went around the room again and everyone sang a couple lines from a song. When it was Blaine's turn, Kurt focused his attention to him.

Blaine stood and cleared his thought before he began to sing.

"_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Kurt's mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting Blaine's singing to be so stunning. His mouth also dropped because while Blaine sang, Blaine as looking at him. Kurt clapped enthusiastically along with the others. Blaine smiled and sat down, still looking at Kurt.

They continued to go on down the line until they finally came to Kurt. He stood, letting out a shaky breath before glancing at Blaine. Blaine gave him a small smile and a nodded. Kurt bit his lip, looked around at his peers and began to sing the first thing that came to mind.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting _

_For this moment to arise_"

Kurt received a gracious round of applause. He smiled, bowed his head in thanks, and sat back down. His eyes glanced over at Blaine to find him grinning happily.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the support, guys! Please continue R&Ring_

_Disclaimer: (I forgot about this part) I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter or Glee. I only own the plotlines and characters that I make up on my own. _

Chapter Four

"He has the voice of an angel, I'm telling you," Kurt was telling Santana at breakfast.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You know there's only so much you can say about his voice."

"Yea, Hummel, shut up," Sebastian sneered as he sat down across from the two. "Jeez you'd think you were about to have an orgasm from the way you're talking."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Besides, I'll be hearing his voice soon, calling my name as he comes," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Kurt glared at him. "Why do you talk like that? It's distasteful."

"Because I can," Sebastian said with a shrug. "Anyways, quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, you two coming?"

"Why would we try out for the team?" Santana asked. "We'd be laughing stocks. Slytherin hasn't won a cup in years."

"Because I'm out a two chasers, a keeper, and a seeker," Sebastian said. "It's only me and the two beaters, Karofsky and Azimio I decided to keep because they are brilliant."

Santana sighed. "Fine, I'll try out for chaser but I haven't played in a while so don't get too hopeful."

"Kurt?" Sebastian questioned turning his head towards the smaller boy.

"Me? Do you want Slytherin to continue to be a laughing stock?" Kurt asked looking incredulously at Sebastian. "I love quidditch, but I love watching it."

"Please? You're the only person I would trust asking to try out for seeker. Everyone who has signed up for the spot are just…ugh!"

"Fine!" Kurt gave in. "I'll try out for the spot because I know you won't stop bugging me until I do. One condition though."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Lay off Blaine."

Sebastian looked Kurt in the eye. "Alright, I'll lay off Blaine in return you try out to be my seeker." He smirked at Kurt. There was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You just traded your soul to the devil, Hummel," Santana said.

X-X-X-X

Kurt and Blaine talked on and off throughout the day. They mostly talked about classes and homework, occasionally getting glares from other Slytherins and Gryffindors for their interaction with each other, but that didn't stop them. Kurt was also pleased that Sebastian had backed off Blaine. However, Kurt knew this newfound peace probably wouldn't last long.

"Rumor has it you are trying out for the Slytherin quidditch team," Blaine said as they walked to their last class of the day together. "You know if you get the spot, that makes us enemies."

"Enemies, huh? Guess we can't be friends then," Kurt said with a playful smile.

"Nope," Blaine laughed. "We can't. Gryffindors and Slytherins are mortal enemies when it comes to quidditch."

Kurt laughed. "Right. Have you forgotten that Slytherin has had the worst team in the school for the last ten years? Gryffindor has been wiping the floor with us."

"Well you never know. It might all change this year," Blaine said with a shrug. He glanced at Kurt as they entered the classroom and sat down in the back of the room together. "You might be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

Kurt snorted. "I doubt that. I'm not really into sports, and I only play quidditch when Finn begs me to help him train over the summer. The only reason I'm trying out for the team is to get Sebastian off my back."

"You'll be amazing," Blaine said softly as class began.

Kurt smiled slightly and turned pay attention in class. A couple minutes later he felt the corner of a piece of parchment stabbing his hand. He looked down to see Blaine pushing the parchment at him, his neat writing clearly visible on it.

_Maybe I'll come watch.-B_

Kurt smiled and took the parchment as he dipped his quill in some ink to respond.

_Sebastian won't like that. He'll think you're spying.-K_

He slid the parchment back to Blaine who quickly responded.

_I'll hide. Go incognito.-B_

_Oh really? How are you going to do that? Invisibility cloak? Polyjuice Potion? Transfiguration?-K_

_I was thinking hiding in the stands, but those are all excellent ideas-B_

_I'd like to see you get your hands on an Invisibility Cloak. I would also like to see you brew a Polyjuice Potion in less than 24 hours and learn how the transfigure your appearance as well hahahaha-K_

_Hey! I could try!-B_

_Keep telling yourself that handsome.-K_

_Awwww you think I'm handsome.-B_

…_..-K_

_Kurt, I can see you blushing.-B_

_I'm not blushing. It's just getting really warm in here. Doesn't McGonagall ever open the windows in this place?-K_

_Changing the subject I see.-B_

_Am not!-K_

_Are too!-B_

_Am not! You're misreading things.-K_

Blaine let out a tiny snort when he read Kurt's response. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, is there something you would like to share with us?" McGonagall said as she stared the two boys down with her infamous glare.

"Uh, no ma'am. Sorry for the interruption. It won't happen again," Blaine promised.

"Very well," McGonagall said to the Gryffindor as she returned to lecturing the class.

Kurt caught Blaine's eye and smiled as Blaine tried to hold back his laughter.

X-X-X-X

Quidditch tryouts were held early the next morning. Kurt and Santana ate a light breakfast together before walking down to the quidditch pitch. They departed when they reached the changing rooms to change into practice robes. Minutes later Kurt emerged onto the grassy pitch. He looked around in the stands for Blaine, wondering if he would actually come and watch.

"Are you really looking for the hobbit?" Santana asked appearing next to Kurt as she put on her pads and gloves.

"He said he might come and watch," Kurt said still scanning the stands.

"Alright, listen up," Sebastian called out as he came onto the field. All the Slytherin hopefuls turned their attention towards him. "This is how we're going to do this. You get one shot to impress me. When your tryout is over, you'll go sit in the stands. When everyone from your position has had a turn, I will decide who's good enough to be on the team. Now line up according to the position your trying out for."

The chaser, keeper, and seeker hopefuls got into their retrospective lines. Sebastian started with the keepers. He got onto his broom and started hurling the quaffle at them from different directions. Many of the students failed at guarding their goal posts. In the end, Sebastian chose of fourth year by the name of Emmett Paige.

Next up to tryout where the chasers. Sebastian had them demonstrate their goal scoring abilities as well as passing and dodging bludgers. Kurt watched as Santana scored her fifth goal and gracefully dodge a bludger that was directed at her. He could tell she was very pleased with herself. Santana ended up making the team along with a fifth year named Scott Cooper.

Finally the only students left on the field were the seeker tryouts. Kurt clutched his broom, a Firebolt 360, nervously. He looked around the stands for Blaine. When he didn't see the Gryffindor anywhere, Kurt's hope fell.

"Hummel, you're up," Sebastian said as he took out his stopwatch. "The person who can catch the snitch the quickest gets the spot."

Kurt stepped up to the kick off point and mounted his broom. He took one last look around the stands and almost fell over in shock. Sitting at the in the Gryffindor section of the stands was Blaine. Kurt hid is grin and turned his attention back to Sebastian. "Ready," he said, still very nervous.

Sebastian released the snitch and allowed it a minute's head start before telling Kurt to go. Kurt kicked off the ground and into the air. He scanned the field for a speck of gold. He could feel all eyes on him as he searched, but he blocked out the attention.

Then it caught Kurt's eye, that speck of gold he had been searching for. He zoomed off in its direction, finally getting a visual on the snitch. When the snitch took a sudden dive, Kurt followed. He was zooming towards the ground at a fast pace; any thought of crashing into the ground left his mind as his adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was so close to the snitch. He stretched out his hand and leaned forward, closing his fingers around the small, gold, winged ball.

"I got it!" He shouted happily as he pulled up with only four feet separating him and the ground.

"That was one minute and two seconds," Sebastian told Kurt as he landed. "Now the rest of you lot have to beat that," he added to the other seeker tryouts.

Kurt walked into the stands and sat next to Santana as he watched the other students have their turns. There were three other students, two third year boys and a sixth year girl. To Kurt's delight, they couldn't beat his time.

"Hummel, you're the new seeker," Sebastian shouted out as he packed up the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch.

"Nice going, Hummel," Santana said with a smile. "For someone who didn't want to tryout and be part of the team you did great."

"Same too you," Kurt said as he looked across the stands to see Blaine grinning and giving him two thumbs up.

"And your hobbit got to see you perform."

"He's not my hobbit. And he's not a hobbit to begin with."

"Whatever. He will be yours though soon. He has it bad for you."

Kurt blushed and glanced over to where Blaine was to find the Gryffindor gone.

X-X-X-X

Kurt had finished changing back into his clothes after practice and found that he was the last person to leave the changing room. He picked up his broom made his way out of the changing room and back up to the castle. When he entered one of Hogwarts many courtyards he found Blaine leaning against the wall smiling at him.

"You were amazing," he said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to him.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I wasn't expecting to be so good, but once I got up in the air, it's like a different person took over."

"Well however it was is amazing," Blaine teased.

"Thank you for coming to watch," Kurt said softly as they walked into the castle together.

"My pleasure," Blaine said. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked as they stopped inside the entrance hall.

"Well as you know, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go with me….on a date?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you all for your support! I really love the reviews and feedback I'm getting! If you ever want to ask me questions about this fic or tell me your thoughts on it you are free to leave me a review on here or drop it in my askbox on tumblr: starsofimagination(.)tumblr(.)com. Thanks again!_

Chapter Five

"Well what did you say?" Santana asked as she ate dinner with Kurt and Sebastian the next night. "And why didn't you tell me right after it happened."

"I said yes," Kurt said with a smile. "I told him I would love to go on a date with him. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to be a secret, but you know I can't keep secrets very long."

"Isn't that sweet," Sebastian grumbled. "Well, Hummel, don't get to comfortable with him."

"Why's that, Smythe?"

"Because he'll be mine soon."

"I thought you were going to back off him?"

"If you agreed to tryout for the team, which you did, so therefore our deal is done."

Kurt glared at him. Kurt knew Sebastian was going to find a way around things. But for right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that his date with Blaine in less than 2 weeks. Kurt really couldn't wait. He had never been on a date before. Sure, he was nervous, but he was going to be with Blaine. Just thinking about it sent his stomach into a flutter of excited butterflies. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt would get his first kiss that day.

"We've completely lost him," Kurt heard Santana saying. "He's in love…and with a Gryffindor."

"At least all I want to sleep with one. I would never fall in love with one." Sebastian said as he ate a muffin.

"They're really not bad," Kurt said. "I haven't met one that I didn't like yet."

"That's because you like mudbloods and blood traitors."

Santana dropped the fork in her hand as Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

"How could you say such a thing? Muggleborns are just like us! It's thinking like that that caused Lord Voldemort to rise to power." Kurt hissed loudly and in disgust.

"Calm down, gay face, I was just kidding," Sebastian said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Don't call me gay face and don't tell me to calm down!" Kurt exclaimed, attracting attention of those sitting around him. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I don't think you were kidding at all, and I can't be friends with someone who thinks like that." Kurt stood and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving Sebastian to Santana's wrath.

"Hey wait!" Someone called out.

Kurt, who was half way to the door that led to the dungeons, turned around to see Blaine rushing to catch up to him. "Are you okay? You rushed out of there really quickly."

"Yea…I'm fine," Kurt mumbled.

"You don't sound fine to me," Blaine said softly. "How about you come with me up to the Gryffindor common room and we can talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your fellow Gryffindors wouldn't like a Slytherin in their common room."

"My fellow Gryffindors are all at dinner, besides you're not wearing your uniform." Blaine gestured with his hand at Kurt's outfit; black skinny jeans, boots, and light blue color shirt with a white bowtie. "They won't know you're a Slytherin right off the bat."

Kurt sighed and smiled. "Alright," he said. "Lead the way."

Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, leading up the stairs and up to the seventh floor. Kurt felt his head spinning. He couldn't believe Blaine was holding his hand. He didn't even care to pay attention to where they were going because he was too focused on the sensation of his hand in Blaine's. When they eventually stopped, Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and he almost whimpered at the loss. Kurt took this chance to look around and found they were in an empty corridor with nothing but a portrait of a fat lady in front of them.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Gillyweed," Blaine answered.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, allowing Blaine to lead the way into the Gryffindor common room. Kurt was impressed with it. It was decorated with deep reds and gold. It had a warm, homey feel to it as well. Kurt followed Blaine over to a couch in front of the fireplace and sat down next to him.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Well, Sebastian is what's up," he began. "He's just so rude and mean! He said the something horrible today at dinner."

"What did he say?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I was telling him how Gryffindors are not all bad and I haven't met one that I didn't like. He then said that was because I like mudbloods and blood traitors."

Blaine didn't say anything for a minute then he opened his mouth to speak. "Why are you friends with him?"

"I…I don't know. I guess because he's the first gay person I met here. He helped me to come out. He wasn't always so mean. But then he started hanging out with older Slytherins and I guess it rubbed off on him."

"Do all Slytherins still think like that? In terms of muggleborns and blood traitors?"

"Oh course not," Kurt said. "I don't, Santana doesn't, and there are others, but there are people who still think like that. I would never not associate with someone because they're a muggleborn."

"That's good….because I'm one."

"Oh? I didn't know that."

"It's fine. I just….wanted to make sure you weren't like that. Not that I think you were or anything," Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine, it's alright," Kurt said with a small smile. "I'm definitely not like Sebastian."

"I'm glad," Blaine responded as he moved closer to Kurt. "I don't think I would like you all that much if you were like Sebastian."

"Trust me, I probably wouldn't like me either," Kurt said, blushing softly.

Blaine laughed softly. "You are amazing just the way you are."

Kurt blushed and began to lean in towards Blaine, happy to find that Blaine was leaning towards him as well. They were centimeters apart, about to kiss, when the portrait hole opened and Rachel Berry came into the common room.

"Blaine, did you forget we have glee tonight….oh, Kurt….what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, stopping dead in her tracks. "Well, now I don't have to attempt to track you down in the dungeons. Come on, we're going to be late."

Blaine and Kurt sighed. Blaine gave Kurt and apologetic look before leading the way out of the common room, Kurt trailing after him and Rachel.

X-X-X-X

"I'm going to strangle Rachel Berry," Kurt said as he wrote his potions essay with Santana the next day during their free time. "We were so close to kissing and then she came in."

"Should have just kissed him anyways," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Berry ruined the moment."

"Berry ruins a lot of things, so I hear."

Kurt sighed and finished writing his paragraph about the importance of sage in potions that heal puncture wounds. "Well she's not going to ruin my date. She'll be with Finn that day."

"So are you two going to do the nasty?"

"Santana! This is me we're talking about, not Sebastian."

"So? You can get down and dirty too."

"Uh, no, I prefer to get to know Blaine first, go on a few dates, and maybe become his boyfriend first."

"You're so boring. Sometimes I wish you were like Sebastian so you can tell me about all the guys you've fucked."

Kurt shuddered. "If I was Sebastian I think I would have to go off in the Forbidden Forest and let the spiders have me as a meal."

"Wanky."

"Ew!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to be patient," Santana said. "But I want all the details of your date, even if you aren't going to sleep with him."

"Fine," Kurt said. "We have quidditch tonight by the way."

"Yea, I know. I got Sebastian's howler."

"I can't believe he actually sent us howlers!"

"I believe it. This is Sebastian for you. And by the way, you better watch him. He's on the prowl again. I saw him eyeing Blaine this morning."

Kurt couldn't do anything but groan.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! Please continue leaving me lovely reviews! There's a plate of cookies in it for you._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that has been copyrighted. If I did, the season finale of Glee wouldn't have sucked as badly as it did. _

Chapter Six

Kurt had just finished quidditch practice with the rest of the Slytherin team. After three hours zooming through the cool evening air, Kurt was ready for a hot shower. He couldn't wait for his date with Blaine the next day. Ever since the failed kiss, Blaine and Kurt just stayed to talking to each other as they walked to class or studied in the library together. Blaine continued to be his dapper self while Kurt was becoming flirtier with him. Unfortunately, he was become less and less popular among the members of his own house. Besides Santana and Sebastian, everyone began to shun him. He heard their whispers. They were calling him a blood traitor and a wannabe Gryffindor. These days, Kurt was beginning to question the house the Sorting Hat placed him in and thought that maybe Gryffindor would have been better for him.

Kurt was the last one to shower and put his equipment away after practice. By the time he made his way to the castle, it was already dark outside. Kurt pulled out his wand and muttered _lumos_, shinning the light from his wand onto the path to the castle. Usually, he was comfortable walking the castle grounds at night. He had done it plenty of times before, but tonight, he was on edge for some reason.

"Hummel!" A voice said in the dark behind him.

Kurt turned swiftly to see Slytherin beater and fellow sixth year, David Karofsky, walking up the path towards him.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that," Kurt said, sighing in relief.

Karofsky didn't say anything. His face was in an angry scowl as he got closer to Kurt. "What are you playing at?"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"You heard me? I saw you peeking at my junk when I was changing after practice."

"You're insane! I was not! I dropped my glove and bent over to pick it up. I was not looking at your junk."

"I don't believe you. Everyone knows you're a fag."

Kurt stilled at the word. "Why are you doing this?" He asked slowly.

"Because blood traitor fags have no place in Slytherin."

"In case you're forgotten, Sebastian is gay too."

"Sebastian didn't try to look at my dick, and he's not a blood traitor like you!"

"Why is everyone in this house obsessed with blood status? It's ridiculous and pathetic!"

"Shut up, Hummel, you don't know anything."

"Oh yea? And why's that? Because I don't believe that Slytherins should isolate themselves? That we shouldn't be concerned whether someone's a muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood? That I am gay and in love with a Gryffindor? Times have changed, and you can bully me all you want, but I want change."

"Don't push me, Hummel!" Karofsky growled, getting in Kurt's face.

"Push you to do what? To better yourself? I'm sorry if I want a little more love in the world. What are you going to do to me? Hit me? Go ahead because I will turn you in the McGonagall if I do."

Then it happened. As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, Karofsky's lips were on his. Kurt was so shocked. He didn't move, he couldn't think. As quickly as it happened, it ended. Karofsky looked just as stunned. Kurt backed away, realizing that the bully had just stolen his first kiss. Kurt turned and ran to the castle, letting tears fall freely down his cheeks.

X-X-X-X

"Are you okay?" Santana asked at breakfast the next morning. "You went straight to bed after practice last night. You looked upset."

"I'm fine," Kurt said. "I was just tired." It was a lie. Kurt was not fine. David Karofsky kissed him. Karofsky wasn't always kind to Kurt, but he usually left Kurt alone. He didn't understand what he did to deserve Karofsky's attack on his lips. When Kurt had gotten back to his dormitory the night before. He got in his bed, closed the curtains around it, casted a silencing charm and cried himself to sleep. He didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want to start any more trouble. Kurt wouldn't put it pass Karofsky to come after him if he went around telling everyone Karofsky kissed him.

"Okay then," Santana said. "When you're ready to man up and tell me what's going on, I'll be here. Now go, there's a hobbit making his way over here."

Kurt looked up from his half eaten waffle to see Blaine grinning and making his way over to the Slytherin table. Even though Kurt felt miserable, there was no way he couldn't return Blaine's smile.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine greeted as he came up next to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yea," Kurt said with a smile as Santana winked at him.

"Get some, Hummel," she teased.

Kurt blushed and got up from his seat to follow Blaine out of the hall. As he did so, Karofsky came in and glared at Kurt as he passed. Kurt gulped, hoping neither Blaine or Santana notice the quick exchange. Kurt followed Blaine out to the entrance hall were Mr. Filch and Professor Sprout were checking the names of students that had permission to visit Hogsmeade.

"What was that?" Blaine asked as they waited in a line of students.

"What was what?" Kurt asked, know what was coming next.

"That glare David Karofsky gave you."

"Oh, that's nothing," Kurt said softly as they moved up in line.

"Anderson, Hummel," Professor Sprout said as she looked at the boys then looked for their names on the list. "You may go."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, leading the way out of the castle. "Is this alright? Holding your hand?"

"Y-Yes," Kurt said with a smile and blush. "It's perfectly okay."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"What? About Karofsky?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing to tell really. He's just not the biggest fan of me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a blood traitor, remember?" Kurt said with a sigh as they walked down the path towards the small village. He knew that Blaine wasn't going to give in until he told him the truth.

"There's something more, Kurt," Blaine responded. "Something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt stopped outside the Three Broomsticks and looked at Blaine lovingly. "If I tell you…promise you won't get mad."

"Kurt, I won't get mad. What happened?"

"Last night after practice I was walking up to the castle, alone, in the dark. Karofsky came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. He started call me names, like fag and blood traitor, and he told me I had no place in Slytherin house. Anyways, I started talking back to him and he….he…."

"He what? What did he do Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

Kurt nodded. "He stole my first kiss away from me. I was so shocked that he did it."

"So he's gay?"

"I don't know…."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry he did that," he said softly. "I won't let him near you."

"Blaine, you can't protect me twenty-four, seven," Kurt pointed out, relaxing in Blaine's embrace. "Besides, I don't think he'll do anything but glare at me. He knows if he tries to hurt me I'll go to McGonagall."

Blaine didn't say anything. He continued to hold Kurt to him. Kurt felt warm and safe in Blaine's arms. He didn't want to leave them.

"We should go inside," Kurt said after a while.

"Yea," Blaine agreed. He unhooked his arms from Kurt and took his hand, leading him inside. They picked out a table before Blaine left to order them some butterbeer. He came back with two glasses of the beverage before sitting down across from Kurt.

"So, tell me why you asked me out on a date?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I want to get to know you, the real you and not that Slytherin front you put up at times," Blaine answered. "And…I've had a crush on you for a while now."

"You have?" Kurt asked, looking surprised at this fact.

"I have," Blaine said with a smile. "But I've never had to chance before this year to get to know you."

"Well…I have something to confess too. I've liked you for a while now too."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Kurt responded with a shy smile.

"Well, I'm glad we are finally getting the chance to date."

"Me too."

The two boys smiled at each other and finished their drinks. "Shall we go?" Blaine asked. "We have all of Hogsmeade to see and an afternoon to do it." He stood and held out his arm for Kurt to take.

Kurt stood up and took Blaine's arm. "Lead the way," he said with a small smile.

X-X-X-X

"I had so much fun," Kurt gushed as he carried his shopping bags back to the castle. "Thank you so much for the chocolate by the way."

Blaine smiled as he glanced at the bag from Honeydukes he was carrying. "No problem. I was happy to treat."

"We have to do this again!"

"You want to go on another date with me?"

"Of course!"

Blaine grinned and stopped along the path. "I would love to go on another date with you," he said softly, looking into Kurt's eyes. "And I'm glad you want to go on another date with me."

Kurt simply smiled.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt nodded, unable to believe that this was happening. Kurt thought that after what happened with Karofsky the night before that he might not be ready to kiss Blaine. However, all thoughts of Karofsky's kiss left Kurt's mind when Blaine's lips touched his. This kiss was different. It was gentle, slow, and full of passion. It was cliché, but it really felt like fireworks were going off in Kurt. He immediately kissed back, dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle. Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around his neck. The kiss was something Kurt wanted to go on for forever. Unfortunately, the kiss did not last forever. Soon the two boys broke apart, breathing hard.

"Wow," Kurt breathed as he rested his forehead against Blaine's. "That was—"

"Amazing, I know," Blaine finished with a little chuckle.

"So…what are we?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want us to be."

"Boyfriends?"

Blaine grinned. "I would like to be your boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you all for your support! It really means a lot to me. I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Please continue leaving me your reviews!_

Chapter Seven

"I heard he's dating a Gryffindor! Can you believe that? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor together? It won't last," a Ravenclaw girl said as Kurt passed her on the way to breakfast.

It had been almost two weeks since Kurt and Blaine started dating, and for some reason, their relationship was still the talk of the school. Kurt thought the gossip would die down after a couple days, but it hadn't yet. Kurt also thought the dirty looks from his housemates and Gryffindors would stop as well. He was wrong again. Only Blaine's friends accepted Kurt, and only Santana accepted Blaine. Sebastian accepted him as well, if by accepted one meant lusted after.

Over the last two weeks, Karofsky didn't let up with his glares and sneers. Sometimes the bigger Slytherin would call the smaller boy a "fairy" or a "fag." But it never got physical, thankfully, but Kurt just wished Karofsky would back off and stop. Kurt didn't tell Blaine that Karofsky was still calling him names. Kurt didn't want to start any more trouble. After their date, Blaine had confronted Karofsky, who denied kissing Kurt of course, and shoved Blaine into a wall.

"You'd think they would run out of things to talk about," Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine at the Gryffindor table. Kurt no longer sat the Slytherin table. He didn't feel welcome there anymore, and he knew that Sebastian wouldn't be around to make ridiculous comments about Blaine to him. Now Kurt only had to put up with that at quidditch practice. Kurt wasn't the only Slytherin no longer sitting at the house table though. He noticed that Santana was eating a lot of her meals at the Hufflepuff table with Brittany. He thought the two were rather adorable together.

"I know," Blaine said. "We can't be that exciting."

"You are Hogwarts new It Couple," Rachel said as she jumped in the conversation. "Behind Finn and I of course. You two even have a couple name: Klaine."

Kurt groaned. "I always thought those names were cheesy."

"I think it's cute," Blaine responded with a smile.

"Anyways, do you know you two will be singing a duet in glee tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Uh no, how do you know this?" Kurt asked.

"I over heard Professor Shue talking to Professor Pillsberry, you know, the Muggle Studies professor, and he said he wanted Kurt and Blaine to sing a duet together sometime this week."

"Well, then we'll make it perfect," Blaine said happily as he put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Blood traitor," Karofsky hissed as he walked by the Gryffindor table to join his own friends at the Slytherin table.

"I really wish he would stop that," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should talk to someone about that," Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "No, there's nothing the teachers can do. He's not physically hurting us."

"I agree with Blaine, you should tell someone, but he does start hurting you," Finn said. "I'm not letting some punk Slytherin hurt my little brother."

"Yea, we'll kick his ass," Puck commented. "You're an honorary Gryffindor, Hummel, and no one messes with the Gryffindors."

"You're only a couple months older than me," Kurt commented. "And can we please just drop the subject?" No one said anything about Karofsky after that.

After classes that day, Kurt went back to his own common room while Blaine went to quidditch practice. Usually, Kurt was allowed to sit in on the practice, but since the first, fast approaching match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Kurt wasn't allowed to watch. He was all right with that, but Kurt found himself bored and lonely. He knew Santana was with Brittany and Sebastian…well Kurt didn't want to know where he was. Instead of sitting in the common room to do his homework, Kurt made his way up to the library. He knew he would get less glares if he went there.

Kurt found a table near the restricted section to work on his homework. About ten minutes in his mind began to wander to thoughts of Blaine. He was so engrossed in his thoughts; he didn't even notice Sebastian coming over to him. It wasn't until Sebastian cleared his throat when Kurt was brought out of his daydreams.

"Can't stand the looks in the common room?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea," Kurt simply answered. He was still angry at Sebastian for his comment about muggleborns.

"Well maybe if you weren't dating that Gryffindor."

"Look, there's nothing anyone can do about me dating Blaine and I wish everyone would get over it," Kurt said with a sigh.

"How can I get over it if you took something that's mine. You know I'm selfish."

"Blaine isn't yours," Kurt argued. "He's nothing something you can use and throw away."

"I just want to have a little fun with him. I'll even let you join if it means that much to you."

Kurt growled, earning a glare from Madam Pince as passed with a stack of books hovering in front of her.

"Stay away from Blaine," Kurt warned in a low voice. "He doesn't like you."

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Sebastian smirked, ruffled Kurt's hair, and left the library.

X-X-X-X

"He's insufferable!" Kurt complained later that night as he sat in the Gryffindor common room with Blaine. "He thinks you're just going to come running to him."

"Sebastian means nothing to me," Blaine confirmed as he cupped Kurt's cheek. "I would never leave you for him."

Kurt smiled and gently kissed Blaine's lips. "So, quidditch match this weekend," Kurt said softly when the kiss ended.

"I heard about that," Blaine chuckled. "Gryffindor against Slytherin. I heard the seekers for the two teams are dating."

"That will be a scandal," Kurt giggled as he snuggled into Blaine's side. "Imagine the gossip that will go around the school."

"As if there wasn't enough gossip already," Blaine responded. "Isn't that right?" He added loudly to the few Gryffindors that were sitting off on the opposite side of the common room, whispering and glancing at the two boys. The girls jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice and left the common room quickly; embarrassed they were caught talking about the couple.

"It'll all die down eventually," Kurt said. "Something way more exciting will happen to catch everyone's attention. This is Hogwarts after all."

"I know. Maybe Death Eaters will escape from Azkaban like they did in our first year. Remember that? That's all the school talked about for a whole month before Harry Potter and Ron Weasley caught them."

"I remember. I remember the older Slytherins were trying to scare us by telling us the Death Eaters were going to come take us away because we weren't real Slytherins," Kurt recalled with an eye roll.

"Really? The older Gryffindors told us first years that the only way we could prove worthy of Godric Gryffindor was to go into the Forbidden Forest and catch one of them," Blaine laughed. "McGonagall was furious when Puck decided to do it because he wanted to prove how badass he was."

"Puck would do something like that," Kurt laughed sleepily. "I should get back down to my dormitory."

"Noooo, stay here with me," Blaine whined.

"Blaine, I can't," Kurt responded sitting up on the couch. "Where am I supposed to sleep anyways?"

"I could magically make my bed bigger, and you could sleep in some of my pajamas."

"I don't know Blaine…."

"Please? Finn and Puck won't mind. And besides, we're not going to be doing anything."

Kurt bit his lip as he weighed his options. He could go back to his own dormitory where Karofsky would call in names the rest of the night and Sebastian would bug him, or Kurt could stay with Blaine.

"Alright, I'll stay," Kurt said softly.

Blaine grinned, grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up to the dormitory. Puck and Finn were already asleep, and snoring a bit loudly. Blaine walked over to his trunk and pulled out a blue pair of cotton pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "The bathrooms through there," he said pointing to a door near Puck's bed. "And here, it's a spare I've never used." He then handed Kurt a red toothbrush. "There's toothpaste in the bathroom too."

Kurt nodded and went into the bathroom to change. He looked in the mirror and frowned. He was skipping his skin routine, but he could live a night without it. He brushed his teeth and headed back into the room to find that Blaine had magically made his bed bigger and was laying on it wearing red pajama pants and a t-shirt with Gryffindor's coat of arms on it.

"You took no time getting comfy," Kurt whispered as he sat his uniform down on Blaine's trunk and climbed into the bed.

Blaine just grinned and pulled Kurt closer. "Is this alright?" Blaine asked as he became the big spoon and wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle.

"It's perfect," Kurt said softly as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

X-X-X-X

Kurt woke the next morning confused. He wasn't alone in his own bed. It took him a minute to remember he was in Blaine's bed, and Blaine's arms were still wrapped around him. Kurt slowly and carefully turned so that he was facing Blaine. He admired Blaine's peaceful, sleeping face. Kurt's eyes traced over every feature; the stubble on Blaine's chin, the way his eyelashes laid against his skin, how his mouth was slightly open. Kurt didn't know what he did to land a more perfect boy.

After another minute of taking in Blaine's features, Kurt leaned his head in and gently kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth, causing the boy to let out a sigh and tighten his hold on Kurt. A few seconds later Blaine's eyes fluttered open and were staring into Kurt's.

"Morning," he whispered with a smile.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered back. "Sleep well?"

"Best night of sleep I ever had."

"Really? Me too."

"We should do this more."

"We should."

"So are you two going to have sex now?" A voice asked.

Both boys sat up and saw Puck sitting on his bed, adjusting the tie of his uniform as he looked over to Kurt and Blaine. "No, really, are you because I need to know if I have to leave."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Noah," he said to Puck. He kissed Blaine's lips before sliding out of bed. "I should get dressed and get down to my own dormitory for a fresh uniform." He pulled his Slytherin robe over the pajamas he was wearing. "I'll get these back to you."

Blaine just nodded. "Meet you at breakfast then?"

"Of course," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine again. "See you soon," he said to both Blaine and Puck before leaving to go back down to the Slytherin dormitories. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of his night with Blaine.

When Kurt made it back to his own dormitory, he took a quick shower and dressed in a clean uniform. He folded Blaine's borrowed pajamas and sat them at the foot of his bed for the house-elves to take for the laundry. He grabbed his books and began to make his way to the Great Hall. However, he never made it to breakfast because someone had grabbed him and forced him into one of the dungeon classrooms.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I got distracted with amazing a Klaine fanfic list I found on Tumblr. Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. I really do love reading your reviews. They make me smile!_

Chapter Eight

"Why him?" A voice asked.

Kurt spun around quickly, his wand now pointing in the face of one David Karofsky. Karofsky let go of Kurt's arm, but Kurt didn't lower his wand.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt asked, swallowing any fear he had.

"Why are you dating _him_?" Karofsky asked as he got in Kurt's face after pushing the wand that was pointing at him out of the way.

"What's it to you?"

"What makes him so special? Why can't you date me? What makes him better than me?"

Kurt widened his eyes. Karofsky was gay? He couldn't believe it. "Why would I date you? You're nothing but a bully!" Kurt told the bigger boy.

"I could be so much better for you. I'm a Slytherin. I'm a pureblood. I'm respected. But no, you're dating a mudblood Gryffindor."

Kurt slapped Karofsky's cheek hard enough to make him stumble backwards slightly. "Don't you dare call Blaine that!" Kurt practically screamed. "So what if he's not a pureblood? So what if he's in Gryffindor? At least he doesn't bully me! At least he cares about me and respects me! You on the other hand, you just want a pretty little Slytherin on your arm to continue you stupid pureblood line!"

"Please, I'm sorry I called you those names," Karofsky said quietly, like he was really sorry.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive. Kar-David, I'm not interested in you like that. I would be happy to be friends with you, but you need to change your attitude. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class." Kurt pocketed his wand, grabbed his bag, and left the classroom quickly, not looking back at Karofsky.

A couple minutes later, Kurt was entering McGonagall's classroom. "I'm so sorry for my tardiness, professor," he said to the stern witch how was giving him a glare.

"Very well, Mr. Hummel, I won't take points away from Slytherin this time, but make sure it doesn't happen again," she simply said before returning to her lesson.

Kurt slipped into his seat next to Blaine, who was giving him a worried look. Kurt pulled out his book and notebook and got caught up on the lesson. It was only a minute later when Blaine slipped Kurt a folded piece of parchment. Kurt took it, looked up at McGonagall to find her talking with Sebastian about his homework assignment, and then opened the note.

_Where were you? You didn't show up at breakfast and you were late for class. You're never late…_

Kurt frowned. He didn't know how to tell Blaine about what happened. He couldn't lie to Blaine either. _Got held up by Karofsky_, Kurt wrote before slipping the note back to Blaine. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine stiffen as he read the note. He heard the scratching of Blaine's quill against the parchment and then found the note in front of him again.

_Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do?_

Kurt sighed and answered. _He didn't hurt me, just surprised me really. _Then he gave the message back to Blaine. Blaine slipped it under his book just as McGonagall came over to them.

"Not passing notes again are we?" She asked as she looked between the two boys.

"No, ma'am," Blaine said with a smile. "Kurt was just proof reading my essay."

McGonagall straightened her square spectacles. "Well then, I expect no errors in your essay, Mr. Anderson," she added before walking back to her desk at the front of the room.

Blaine looked at Kurt once McGonagall's back was turned. "Tell me after?" He whispered.

Kurt nodded and turned back to his work. If he told Blaine what happened, Blaine would want to go after Karofsky and confront him. That was something that Kurt did not want to happen. Kurt pushed the issue out of his mind and got to work on his essay.

"You are dismissed. Please be sure to hand in your essay next class. I want a minimum of 10 inches on human transfiguration," McGonagall said to the class as they began to leave.

Blaine pulled Kurt aside once they were out of the classroom. "So tell me," he said.

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Santana waiting for him. "Go on without me," he said to her. "I'll see you later."

Santana sighed, but quickly put on a smile when she saw Brittany coming out of the classroom. "See you later, Hummel," she called out as she walked away with the Hufflepuff.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "I told you it was nothing. He just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Blaine asked. "There's something you're not telling me."

Kurt bit his lip. "He…he wanted to know why I was dating you and not him."

"Wait, what?"

"That's was my reaction. He grabbed me, pulled me into a classroom and asked why I'm not dating him. He then went on to tell me why dating him would be better than dating you."

"Oh."

"I set him straight though. I told him I would never date him. I would rather date the Gryffindor who cares about me and respects me," Kurt said with a little smile. He gave Blaine a chaste kiss. "It's nothing to worry about."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt…I don't think he's just going to stop. I mean…what if he's like Sebastian? What if he keeps coming after you until you give in and get with him?"

"Hey, hey, that's not going to happen," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek. "I promise. And I know you won't let that happen with Sebastian."

Blaine smiled and leaned into Kurt's touch. "Maybe I should talk to him though."

"Please don't," Kurt said softly. "I can handle it, plus, I don't want to cause more trouble. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Blaine nodded reluctantly. "But if he bothers you or anything, please tell me?"

"I will," Kurt promised. "Now, lets go eat."

X-X-X-X

The week had finally ended without any other incidents occurring. Karofsky kept his distance with Kurt, but still glared at him and Blaine. Sebastian was relatively tame, mostly because he was pursuing a seventh year Ravenclaw as well. Santana was spending more and more time with Brittany. Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Santana told him they were dating. Saturday marked the first quidditch match of the year. Kurt had promised Blaine that he was not going to go easy on him. They promised they were not going to let their relationship get in the way of helping their team win.

Kurt, dressed in green and silver quidditch robes, paced the locker room anxiously. It was his first ever match. He was nervous and felt like he was going to be sick. Above him, he could hear the footsteps of students climbing into the stands, and slowly, the noise from in the stadium began to grow.

"Don't sweat, you'll do just fine," Sebastian reassured as he walked over to Kurt. "You've been doing great in practice."

"Well that's just practice," Kurt snapped, letting his nerves get the better of him. "There weren't hundreds of people watching and a boyfriend to compete against."

Sebastian snorted. "If you just fucked him and dumped him you wouldn't be having this problem. Now come on, it's time to go to the field."

"Just ignore him," Santana said softly as she watched Sebastian lead the team out of the locker room. "You're going to do great. But Hummel, try not to let your hobbit win." She smirked and left the locker room with her fellow Chasers.

Kurt followed after them but was shoved out of the way. He looked up to see Karofsky glaring at him. "If you were dating me, you wouldn't need to worry about competing against Anderson. We might actually have a chance of winning then," he grunted before stepping onto the field.

With a sigh, Kurt brought up the rear and took his position on the field. The Gryffindor team was in front of them, waiting for Coach Sue Sylvester, the new quidditch referee and flying instructor that replaced Madam Hooch after she retired the year before. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and gave him a single nod. Blaine returned it and turned his attention to the women coming onto the field.

"Listen up," the women dressed in a black and white muggle tracksuit yelled as she held her wand to her throat, causing her voice to be amplified for the whole stadium to hear. "If you cheat, your team forfeits the match. Keep it clean. I can't stand sore losers who decide to knock others to the ground simply because their team is losing. Captains, shake hands!"

Blaine and Sebastian stepped forward and shook each other's hands, but by the looks of it, they were trying to crush the other's hand.

"Players, mount your brooms."

All fourteen students mounted their brooms as Coach Sylvester released the bludgers and snitch.

"The bludgers and the snitch have been released," came the voice of Jacob Ben Israel, the school quidditch commentator and gossip columnist for the student run, monthly Hogwarts newsletter. "This is bound to be an easy match. Slytherin's track record has been the worst in Hogwarts history. It's bound to be even worse this year seeing as Slytherin seeker, Kurt Hummel, is dating Gryffindor seeker, Blaine Anderson."

"Israel, you are commentating on the match, not the relationships of the players!" Came McGonagall's voice.

"Sorry Professor! Oh look, Coach Sylvester is about to release the quaffle!"

"I want to see you fight to the death," she sneered before throwing the quaffle high in the air. The players all took off and the game began.

"Gryffindor chaser Finn Hudson takes possession of the quaffle first," Israel announced.

From high above the pitch, Kurt observed the game while looking for the snitch. Within the first five minutes, Gryffindor scored. The Slytherin keeper, Emmett Paige nearly fell from his broom trying to block the goal.

"Get your head in the game Paige," Kurt heard Sebastian bark at the fourth year. Kurt saw Blaine flying near him, searching for the snitch as well. Kurt smirked at Blaine and continued to fly around the pitch. Twenty minutes into the game the score was fifty to ten Gryffindor. Kurt knew that if he didn't find the snitch soon, Slytherin would lose with or without it.

"Remind me to drill Paige's ass next practice," Sebastian yelled to Kurt as he flew passed him causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"What's this? Has Blaine Anderson spotted the snitch?" Came Israel's voice.

Kurt's eyes immediately went to his boyfriend. Sure enough, Blaine was zooming in a random path, chasing after a flint of gold. Kurt dived and joined the chase.

"About time you joined the party," Blaine yelled as Kurt caught up to him, not taking his eyes off the snitch flying in front of him.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Kurt yelled back as he lowered himself on his broom, allowing him to speed up ahead of Blaine.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaine shouted, trying to catch up with Blaine.

_Almost there_, Kurt thought as he stretched out his arm. Blaine was not right up against him, his arm reaching for the snitch as well.

"UGH!"

Just as Kurt's fingers wrapped around the snitch Blaine was hit with a bludger, knocking him off his broom and sending him twenty feet to the ground below. With the snitch beating it's wings in his hands, Kurt looked down to see Blaine unconscious. He immediately landed, ignoring the shouts of his fellow Slytherins celebrating their win. Kurt ran over to Blaine just as Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Oh god! Is he okay?" Kurt asked as the medi-witch began to check for vitals.

"He'll be alright. He'll probably have a concussion, possibly scarring from that cut on his forehead, and by the looks of his arm, a few broken bones. I'll know more when I get him to the castle," Madam Pomfrey said as she conjured a stretcher. With the help of her assistants, they put Blaine on the stretch and took him back up to the castle with the Gryffindor team following after them. Kurt tried to follow, but was held back by his own team.

"Come celebrate with us!" Sebastian said happily. "Karofsky got us Firewhiskey!"

Kurt turned to the beater. "It was you, wasn't it?" He asked glaring.

"Oops," Karofsky shrugged. "Nothing in the rules about knocking another player off his broom with a bludger."

Kurt growled. "Screw you!" He shouted before storming off to the castle. He made his way to the Hospital Wing. He found the Gryffindor team surrounding a bed at the very end of the wing. Kurt walked over to them, earning some glares from a couple of the team members.

"Guys, it's okay," Finn told them. "Kurt's an honorary Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Finn. How is he?" Kurt asked, looking down as his boyfriend.

"Concussion, a gash on his forehead from hitting a rock on the pitch, and a broken arm. Madam Pomfrey healed the gash and his arm. She said he'll wake up soon then she'll give him a potion for the concussion. She said he'll need to stay the night," Finn informed Kurt.

Kurt nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine was going to be okay. "It was Karofsky."

"We know," Puck said. "Thad told us he saw him hit the bludger at Blaine. There's nothing we can do though. It's a perfectly legal move because technically, you didn't have the snitch yet.."

"This boy needs his rest," Madam Pomfrey fussed as she came over to him. "I'll need to ask you all to leave. You'll have your friend back in the morning."

"Madam Pomfrey, may I please stay? Just until he wakes up?" Kurt asked, no begged as the Gryffindor team left the wing. "He's my boyfriend….and I want to make sure he's okay."

Madam Pomfrey's face softened. "Alright, just until he wakes up, but then you'll have to leave."

Kurt nodded as he brought a chair next to Blaine's bed. He took Blaine's hand and waited. Kurt didn't wait long until he heard a groan and felt movement in Blaine's hand.

"Wha' happened?" Blaine moaned as he felt his head.

"You got hit with a bludger," Kurt said softly. "You fell off your broom, busted your head open, broke your arm, and got a concussion. Madam Pomfrey fixed you up, but you still need to take a potion for your concussion."

"So this is what falling off your broom feels like," Blaine groaned. "It sucks. I assume Slytherin won?"

"We did," Kurt answered. "I got the snitch right after you were hit. Karofsky hit you."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of her office with a glass of blue liquid. "I'll need you to take his potion, and you will need to stay the night."

"Do I have to?" Blaine whined like a child, causing Kurt to laugh slightly.

"Yes," the witch replied sternly. "You took quite a tumble you know."

"So I heard," Blaine muttered as he took the potion. He swallowed it and made a face that clearly showed that the potion was rather foul tasting. He all but chucked the glass of water that was then offered to him.

"Now, Mr. Hummel, you will have to leave so Mr. Anderson can rest," Madam Pomfrey said gently.

Kurt nodded and stood. "See you tomorrow. Rest, okay?" Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead.

"See you tomorrow, and yea, I'll rest," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled at him, squeezed his hand, and made his way to the Slytherin common room to join the celebration.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So I may or may not have a smut scene planned for this. However, with fanfiction cracking down on stories with such scenes in it, I don't know if I will include said scene in the story (on fanfiction that is. It will be included in the story on Ao3 and Scarves & Coffee) I'll keep you posted._

_But otherwise, my thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!_

Chapter Nine

The weather was starting to grow colder around Hogwarts. Fall was turning into winter, which meant that the castle was preparing for Christmas. Christmas was Kurt's favorite time of year, however, it wasn't this year. This was the first year he would not be going home for Christmas. Instead, he and Finn insisted that their parents take their long deserved honeymoon. Kurt was happy that his dad and stepmom would have their honeymoon, but he would miss their Christmas celebrations. However, when Kurt heard that Blaine was staying at the castle over the holidays, it brightened his spirits some.

As far as Kurt knew, he was the only Slytherin in his year staying. Sebastian was going to Paris with his parents and Santana was going home. Santana also told Kurt that she overhead Karofsky telling one of his friends that he was going home for the holidays. Kurt was relieved when he found out the other Slytherin was going home.

Kurt was not the only one happy about this. Blaine was also thrilled.

The week before break was set to begin was filled with homework and last minute quidditch practices. Besides studying in the library, meals, and classes, Kurt hardly saw Blaine or spent any time with him. This was something Sebastian seemed pleased about.

"Trouble in paradise?" The sly boy asked Kurt the evening before the holiday break began.

"No, we've both been very busy," Kurt replied looking up from his potions essay. "Shouldn't you bee doing homework?"

"Finished it. See unlike you, I'll be spending my break doing more productive things."

"Fucking every French guy you see?"

Sebastian smirked. "Among other things."

There was something in Sebastian's tone that Kurt didn't like. "Well…have fun with that," Kurt said sharply. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish this essay."

"Fine," Sebastian replied. Kurt watched him walk over to the other side of the common room and sit with Karofsky. The two began talking in whispers.

"Those two are up to something," Santana said as she fell on the couch next to Kurt.

"I know, I don't like it," Kurt said looking to his friend. "Where have you been?"

"Hufflepuff common room with Brittany," Santana answered with a smile. "Had to say our goodbyes before we leave tomorrow."

"And how exactly did you say goodbye to her?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Making out with her of course, duh," Santana said. "We're sort of a couple now…but don't go around telling everyone. I want to keep it private. I have a reputation as Slytherin's resident bitch to keep up."

"Your secret's safe with me," Kurt giggled.

"So what are you and the hobbit going to do over break?"

"Spend time with each other. There's not going to be much else to do."

"I can think of a few things you two could do."

Kurt blushed. "Well…we haven't…I mean…we didn't talk about doing anything like that."

"I can tell. Tell me, Kurt, have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"

"Of course…but isn't it destroyed? I heard that during the Battle of Hogwarts it was destroyed by Fiend Fire."

"That's what they say, but let me tell you, it's definitely still working. I was there last night with Brittany."

"San, why are you telling me this?"

"Well you and Blaine could spend some quality time there you know. You would never be interrupted and could spend as long as you like there."

Kurt blushed again. "I appreciate the information, but I doubt we'll be doing anything. We haven't even talked about sex or anything like that."

"Well you two have been dating since what? The end of September? You two should talk about it."

Kurt sighed. "Thanks for caring about me losing my virginity."

"What are friends for? Just think about, will you?"

Kurt gave a nodded and focused is attention back on his work.

X-X-X-X

Kurt stood with Blaine in the courtyard, waving goodbye to their friends. Kurt couldn't believe how quickly the year was going. He knew he didn't want it to end as soon as Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here," Blaine said softly as he tried to warm Kurt's cold hand.

Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to lead the way. They went into the practically empty Great Hall for lunch. There were about six Slytherins (including Kurt), four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and four Gryffindors (Blaine, Finn, Rachel, and Puck). Kurt was surprised to see so little students.

"It's like this every year," Blaine said as they walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"It is? Wait? You're here every year?" Kurt asked as they sat with Puck, Finn, and Rachel.

Blaine nodded. "My parents are muggles…they can't really afford to travel back and forth from King's Cross to pick me up, and our house isn't connect to the Floo Network, so I can't use that to get home either. But I don't mind staying here. I always find something to keep me busy."

"Well, we'll definitely find something to do!" Rachel said with a grin. "Professor Shue said he may want us to sing on Christmas evening at dinner. We'll need to practice since there is only the five of us."

Puck rolled his eyes and Finn continued to shovel food in his mouth.

"Don't ignore me!" Rachel said. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, that means we only have forty-eight hours to prepare for this!"

"Rachel, we'll practice," Kurt said gently. "Why don't you pick a song and get sheet music ready and we'll practice in the Gryffindor common room tonight?"

Rachel smiled. "Okay, Kurt, I know the perfect piece! So tonight at eight? Practice?"

Everyone else nodded.

"Great, I'll see you later," Rachel said before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"Well, we're going to go toss a quaffle around. You can come with us if you want," Finn said after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"That sounds fun," Blaine said. "I'll come. You want to Kurt?"

"Uh, sure, just let me add a few more layers. It's freezing outside," Kurt answered. He was hoping to spend time alone with Blaine, but he guessed that could wait until later.

X-X-X-X

Tossing around a quaffle didn't last very long. It was much too cold to be flying around. Kurt was the first one to leave the group after only a minute of play. He told Blaine he would meet him in the library. It was only a few minutes after Kurt sat down at a table when Blaine arrived.

"You're right, it was too cold," Blaine said, still shivering slightly.

"Well let's go get you warmed up," Kurt said. "We have a few hours until practices. Do you want to go back to your common room? The Slytherin common room is kind of cold."

"Well, Rachel's in there now practicing."

"Say no more. I have an idea of where we could go," Kurt responded, remembering Santana's advice from the night before.

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement."

"Isn't that supposed to be destroyed?"

"That's what I thought, but Santana was just there. She says it still works. We could hang out in there, eat, listen to music, and you can warm up while we wait until dinner and practice tonight."

Blaine smiled. "Okay," he said. "Lead the way, Mr. Hummel."

"Just follow me, Mr. Anderson," Kurt laughed as he took Blaine's hand. They walked up to the seventh floor. "I'm pretty sure it's right here," Kurt said as they reached the spot in the corridor where the room was said to be. "Okay, so what do we need? Somewhere warm, private, with music and books and food." Kurt said aloud as he began to walk back and forth in front of the wall, concentrating.

"Kurt, there's a door," Blaine said a moment later.

Kurt looked up and sure enough, there was black wooden door in the wall. Kurt stepped forward and opened it. He gasped at what he saw.

The large room had a high ceiling with windows that overlooked the grounds. There was a large stone fireplace with a fire crackling happily behind the grate. In front of the fire was a leather couch with big fluffy pillows and blankets lying across it. There was a bookcase full of books along with a rack of muggle CDs and a stereo. On the opposite side of the room there was a queen sized canopy bed covered in red sheets and a duvet. Above the bed were a Slytherin and Gryffindor banner. The floor was a thick, fluffy white carpet.

"This is amazing," Kurt said as he caught site of a large tray of both his and Blaine's favorite snack foods and drinks.

"I'm so glad this room was destroyed," Blaine said as he closed the door behind them and looked around the room in awe.

"Oh my gosh, they have Wicked!" Kurt exclaimed as he glanced at the music selection. He pulled the CD from the shelf and put in the stereo.

"I thought muggle devices couldn't work within and around Hogwarts?" Blaine asked as he sat on the couch.

"Well…maybe there's just something about this room," Kurt guessed as he hit play. He turned and sat down next to Blaine. "So what do you want to do?"

"I thought you said we were going to warm me up?" Blaine asked with a flirty tone.

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Oh yea? And how do you think we should do that?"

"I can think of a way or two."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. Kurt immediately kissed back, opening his mouth and allowing Blaine's tongue access. He let out a soft moan as Blaine's tongue began to explore his mouth. Soon Kurt was lying down on the couch, bringing Blaine down with him. Blaine began to kiss down Kurt's jaw line and down his neck, nipping at his pulse point. Kurt's breath grew raged, his hands grabbing at the back of Blaine's sweater. Blaine's hands began to trail down Kurt's sides as he brought his mouth back up to Kurt's. That's when Kurt felt Blaine's hands slipping up under his shirt.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, breaking the kiss. "We need to stop."

Blaine looked down at him and sat up. "You're right. I'm sorry if I went to far."

"No, no you didn't. You didn't need to apologize. I'm just…afraid it will go too far. I mean, we haven't talked about anything yet," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes and taking his hands.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You're right, again, we haven't talked about it. I want to though."

"Me too, so let's talk about it."

"Well…Kurt, I would like to be intimate with you, but I would never force you into anything you weren't comfortable with or ready for," Blaine told Kurt, keeping Kurt's gaze.

"I know, Blaine, I know. I wouldn't do that to you either," Kurt responded, his thumb moving back and forth over Blaine's knuckles. "I-I love you, I really do and I want our first time to be special, something we're both ready for."

Blaine smiled gently. "I love you too, Kurt," he softly said. "And I want our first time to be special as well. I don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet."

"Me neither…but maybe we can do other things," Kurt said as a light blush crossed his cheeks. "I wouldn't mind."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly. "Me neither, but right now we have to get down to dinner and get ready for practice with Rachel."

Kurt groaned.

"I know, babe, but we will have all of break, and we can spend it in here, our secret place."

Kurt smiled happily and kissed Blaine before leading the way out of the Room of Requirement.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So this chapter's going to have some "MA" rated stuff in it, well what would see as MA rated I suppose. Anyways, I'm going to take the risk and include it in the chapter. If my story is taken down or anything, you can find it on Scarves&Coffee and Ao3. Both links are in my profile. Please be kind, this is my first time writing "MA" rated stuff. _

_So this is a really short chapter. It's more or less just a filler chapter because I have extreme writer's block right now. _

_Thank you to everyone reading and review. Your reviews keep me going._

Chapter Ten

After dinner and practicing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" in the Gryffindor common, the teens sat around the fire talking for a few hours. While the guys talked about quidditch together, Rachel and Kurt talked about muggle musicals as well as wizarding ones. Soon everyone began making their way to bed. Kurt was about to head down to the Slytherin common room, but was stopped by Blaine.

"Why don't we spend the night together?" Blaine suggested when Rachel finally left the common room for her dormitory.

"Y-You want to?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

Blaine nodded. "If you want to."

Kurt grinned and took Blaine's hand. "I want to," he responded. He led the way out of Gryffindor tower and to the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the wall and the door appeared again. Inside was just as they had left it. Kurt sighed happily as he took off his shoes and robes.

"Hey, there's a bathroom in here now, and we have pajamas," Blaine said as he went through the door that was now next to the bed. He closed the door behind him and a couple minutes later came out wearing blue pajama pants and a plain white shirt. Kurt smiled at him. "It's all yours. They even have all your creams in there."

Kurt went into the bathroom to change and sure enough, his whole skin routine was sitting on the sink. He did a quick application before changing into the black pajama pants and white top that were hanging up on a hook in the wall. He exited the bathroom to find Blaine in bed looking over at him with a little smirk on his face.

"Come here," he said patting the bed next to him.

Kurt smiled and climbed into bed, allowing himself to be pulled into Blaine's embrace. He sighed happily and buried his face in Blaine's neck, inhaling the scent of peppermint and the sweet smelling cologne Blaine used. Kurt felt as though he could get high off it.

"I love you," he said into Blaine's neck.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, ducking his head down and kissing Kurt's neck. "I love you so much."

Kurt pulled Blaine's lips up to his own. They kissed passionately, letting their instincts take control. Blaine rolled them over so that he was on top of Kurt. He kissed down Kurt's neck, causing him to let out soft moans.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked as he began taking off Kurt's shirt.

Kurt nodded. "Yes," he breathed when Blaine's lips began to kiss his chest. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and took the other boy's shirt off, tossing it aside before kissing him. Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine's back causing Blaine to shiver.

"Someone likes that," Kurt chuckled into Blaine's neck.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed before attacking Kurt's chest with kisses again. He began to dip lower and lower and finally was kissing and licking the top curves of Kurt's hip bones. "Tell me if you want me to stop," Blaine said as began to slip off Kurt's pants.

"Don't stop," Kurt said, his erection straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. "Please, keep going."

Blaine smiled and tossed Kurt's pajama's pants aside. He then took off his own pants so that the two boys were only in their underwear together. Kissing Kurt's lips, Blaine dipped his hips, brushing their erections together. Both boys moaned at the light contact.

"Please, Blaine, more," Kurt panted as a wave of pleasure surged through his body.

Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt's again with a little more force. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips against Blaine's. The room was filled with moans and whimpers as they grinded against each other. The movements Blaine was administering became more sporadic in pace. "Kuuuurt," Blaine moaned as he came. Seconds later, Kurt came, gasping and arching his back.

Blaine collapsed down onto Kurt's chest and nuzzled his neck. "That was—"

"Amazing," Kurt finished with a lazy smile as he slipped his fingers through Blaine's curls that were breaking free of their gel binding. "I love you….but you need to get off me so I can clean up. I'm not going to bed sticky."

Blaine pouted and rolled off Kurt. Kurt reached for his wand on the nightstand. "_Scourgify_," he said as he pointed his want to at his boxer briefs. Immediately the warm stickiness disappeared. "Want me to do you?"

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean you're pointing a wand at my—"

"It's safe, Blaine. Trust me," Kurt said, unable to help himself from laughing.

Blaine nodded and Kurt performed the spell again, leaving Blaine feeling clean and dry. "Was that so bad?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine responded with a smile, taking Kurt's wand from him and sitting it back on the nightstand. He pulled Kurt down next to him and pulled the covers up around their bodies. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt said as he yawned and snuggled into Blaine's side, falling asleep almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews and thank you to everyone who put this story on their alerts or favorites or added me to their favorites or alerts. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Chapter Eleven

The Christmas and New Year holidays were far too short in Kurt's opinion. Soon everyone came back to the castle and the term resumed. Kurt was thankful for all the time he got to spend with Blaine. Over the holiday the couple spent much of their time in the Room of Requirement. They agreed that they would not spend every night in the room once classes started again because they didn't want to get in trouble if one of the prefects noticed they weren't in their dormitories every night.

On Monday, the day classes started again, Kurt walked into the Great Hall and took his usual place at the Gryffindor table as he waited for Blaine and the others. He looked around the hall and found Santana sitting with Brittany at the Hufflepuff table. The two Slytherins exchanged smiles and waves before Brittany pulled Santana's attention back to her.

Kurt then sighed and sipped his pumpkin juice, almost choking on it when Sebastian sat down across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I have a nice chat with my fellow Slytherin?" Sebastian answered in his usual smug tone. He grabbed an apple from the bowl in front of him and took a bite out of it.

"Yes, but why are you at the Gryffindor table? Aren't you afraid it'll ruin your precious reputation?"

Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes. "My reputation isn't in danger. Unlike you, I don't make it a habit hanging around Gryffindorks."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want you to break up with Blaine."

"Excuse me? You want what?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"I want you to break up with pretty boy, gayface."

"Haven't I told you not to call me that? And I'm not going to break up with Blaine. Why would I do that? And what makes you think I would actually listen to you? I may slightly consider you a friend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to actually listen to anything you say."

"There's someone more worthy of your attention."

"Who? Karofsky? I don't think so."

Sebastian smirked. "We're going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we?"

"No, because I'm not going to break up with my boyfriend and you're going to leave me alone or else I will hex you so badly that even Madam Pomfrey won't be able to fix what I did to you."

"I'd like to see you try, Hummel," Sebastian said before getting up and walking over to the Slytherin table just as Blaine came into the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian being Sebastian," Kurt answered, rolling his eyes.

Blaine didn't look convinced, but he didn't say another word about it.

X-X-X-X

"Did you hear what he did?"

"I knew we couldn't trust him."

"He's a Slytherin after all. They don't change just because they're dating a Gryffindor."

Kurt was confused. He was getting glares and hearing the whispers all morning the next day. Most of the glares and whispers came from the Gryffindors. Worst of all, he hadn't seen Blaine at all that day. When he tried to talk to Rachel, she glared at him and walked in the opposite direction.

"What did you do?" Santana asked him at dinner.

"I don't know! No one will talk to me. I tried talking to Rachel but she's ignoring me, so is Puck, and Finn was saying something along the lines of 'I don't even know you anymore,'" Kurt said, visibly frustrated. "I haven't seen Blaine all day either!"

"That's because he no longer wishes to see you," Sebastian said sitting down across from the two. "Rumor has it that Blaine Anderson is up in his dormitory, crying his eyes out because his beloved boyfriend cheated on him."

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "I would never cheat on Blaine. Where did that even start?" Kurt felt suddenly afraid as he remembered what Sebastian said to him the day before. _We're going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we?_ "Sebastian, what did you do?"

Sebastian smirked and pulled out a large envelope from his robes. He laid it on the table. "A copy of this was put up in the Gryffindor common room and another copy was delivered by owl to Blaine this morning. Enjoy." He stood and quickly left the Great Hall.

With shaking hands, Kurt picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a large photo.

"Oh my god," Santana whispered.

The photo was of one Dave Karofsky and one Kurt Hummel in a compromising position on the couch in the Slytherin common, making out viciously.

"No!" Kurt shouted. "This isn't real! This isn't real! I would never! And with Karofsky? No!"

"That sneaky bastard," Santana growled, staring at the photo. "This is genius, evil, yes, but genius."

"Not helping, San," Kurt said, shoving the photo back into the envelope. "San….you know I would never do that," Kurt then said, his voice quivering as tears threatened to fall. He couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like his world was start to crumble.

"I know," Santana whispered. "But Kurt, this is bad. That photo looks real and if Sebastian gave it to Blaine and circulated it around the Gryffindor house, you're in deep shit."

"Fuck! What am I going to do?"

"You need to convince the hobbit that this was all slimy Sebastian's work before Sebastian tries to get in his pants."

X-X-X-X

"Kurt, he doesn't want to talk to you," Finn said later that night as Kurt stood outside the Gryffindor common room. After about 10 minutes of yelling at the Fat Lady to let him in, Finn finally came out to confront Kurt.

"Finn, that picture isn't real!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's fake! Made by Sebastian to break Blaine and me up."

"Well it looks pretty convincing," Finn said with a sigh.

"It's not real," Kurt said as tears began to fall down his face. "It's not. I would never do that to Blaine."

Finn sighed again. "Look, dude, I don't know what to tell you. You need to find a way to prove you didn't do that."

"So you believe me then?"

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment (Kurt didn't even know if that was possible, but apparently it was) then nodded. "You're my brother and I should be there for you, and you're really upset about this and I know how much Sebastian and Karofsky have been bothering you, so you couldn't have done this."

"At least you believe me," Kurt grumbled. "Okay, so I need a way to prove that the picture's fake. In the mean time….can you tell Blaine I love him and tell him that it's fake."

"I'll tell him, but I don't know if he'll listen. He's been crying all day."

Kurt's heart broke into a thousand little pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you, as always, for the reviews. I hope you don't all hate me for that last chapter. This is going to be another short chapter. _

Chapter Twelve

"I can't believe you!" Kurt screamed at Sebastian as he entered the Slytherin common room. "You destroyed the best thing in my life! And for what? Just so you could have your petty one night stand with Blaine and for Karofsky to think he had a shot asking me out?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "You and lover boy wouldn't have lasted much longer. No relationship between a Slytherin and a different house member has lasted more than a few months."

"Well for your information, I'm not like most Slytherins and Blaine isn't like most Gryffindors," Kurt growled. "I should hex you into next week for what you did! Now you're going to go and tell Blaine that you faked that picture. By the way, how did you do it?"

"Took a photo of Karofsky making out with that one seventh year after our last match. They were completely wasted and had no idea I was taking photos. I did a little magic and replaced the seventh year with you. It was surprising easy. I found a book on magical photo manipulation in the library. Karofsky thought it was great. Gave him a copy and everything."

"You gave him a copy?" Kurt asked, stunned. "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm helping you."

"You know what? Fuck you, Smythe!"

Kurt stormed out of the common room and went back up to the seventh floor. He paced in front of the Room of Requirement and entered through the door that appeared. He wasn't surprised to see that the room in question was his and Blaine's. Kurt fell face first on the bed and sobbed into the pillow. He didn't know what to do. He definitely had no idea how he was going to prove to Blaine that he didn't cheat.

After what seemed like hours, Kurt finally fell into a restless sleep.

X-X-X-X

The next morning Kurt sat at the Slytherin table with Santana looking at him sympathetically. Kurt's eyes were glued on Blaine, who had finally made an appearance and was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking quite miserable.

"Go over and try to talk to him," Santana whispered as Brittany came over to the table, looking equally as miserable. "What's wrong Brit-Brit?"

"I'm sad," she said, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Why?" Santana asked as she wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist.

"Because my dolphins are sad and hurting."

Kurt looked over to the blonde and frowned. "I'm sorry we're upsetting you, Brittany," Kurt said gently.

"It's okay. I just want you two to be happy, that's all. You should talk to Blaine and give him a hug."

Kurt smiled a little at her. "I will," he said softly as he got up from the table. He walked about half way to the Gryffindor table when Sebastian came into the hall. Sebastian smirked at Kurt and walked over to Blaine, sitting down next to him. Kurt watched, paralyzed with shock as Sebastian began to talk to Blaine. What was worse? Blaine seemed to be listening.

Kurt watched the two talk for a couple minutes. He growled, scaring a couple of first year Hufflepuffs, as Sebastian began to gently rub Blaine's back. Finally Sebastian stood, patting Blaine on the back, before leaving the hall. Kurt then followed him.

"You stay away from him," Kurt growled as he caught up with Sebastian in the entrance hall.

Sebastian turned and smirked. "You have no claim over him. He's done with you, don't you know?"

"And I'm not going to let you turn him into a notch in your bedpost."

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to Kurt. "Just let it go," he said to Kurt. "He doesn't want you anymore, and there's a perfectly nice Slytherin boy who does want you."

Kurt shoved Sebastian away from him. "Fuck you!" he yelled. "Oh, and I'm quitting the team by the way. I don't want to be around you at all."

Sebastian glared at him. "You will not quit the team," he said firmly. "Not while I'm captain."

"Oh yea? Watch me. I quit!"

Sebastian then shoved Kurt back. "No, you're not."

Kurt pulled out his wand and pointed it right at Sebastian. "I'm done. Leave me alone and leave Blaine alone."

"So you want to handle this like men, ladyface?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle as he pulled out his own wand. "I'm impressed." By this time, a small crowd had formed around the two. Kurt didn't care. He just wanted to wipe the smug look off Sebastian's face.

Without warning, Sebastian sent a burst of sparks at Kurt, causing him to stumble backwards a little.

"Stupefy!" Kurt said.

"Protego!" Sebastian responded, blocking the spell.

"Confundo!"

"Protego!"

"What are you going to do? Keep blocking me? Aren't you going to fight back?" Kurt angrily asked. Sebastian didn't say anything, he just continued looking smugly at Kurt.

"Kurt!" Someone called.

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine standing in front of the crowd. He looked fearful and upset. Kurt opened his mouth to speak when he felt something hit him.

"Kurt! No!" Blaine shouted, rushing forward.

Kurt didn't know what happened after that. He fell to the ground, hitting his head as he laid in a puddle of blood.

_A/N: Please, please, please don't hate me! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you, as always, for the reviews! I don't blame you if you want to kill me. It was so painful making that happen to Kurt._

Chapter Thirteen

Kurt groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to figure out where he was. He wasn't in the entrance hall anymore. Instead he was in the hospital wing. Kurt went to go sit up let out a small cry of pain. He looked down to see he was in stripped pajamas, the top opened, and bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"Mr. Hummel, you're finally awake," Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to him. "I was just about to change your bandages.

"What happened?" he asked, laying back down and letting the medi-witch do her work.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember the duel. I remember something hit me and I fell," Kurt said, running a hand through his hair as he tried to remember the details of the duel with Sebastian.

"Well, Mr. Smythe used the Arrow Hex on you," she answered.

Kurt looked confused. What in the world was the Arrow Hex?

"It's a spell that sends magical arrows into a target, which was you. Unfortunately, the hex, when used on a person, doesn't allow the wounds to be magically healed, so they will have to heal naturally. Lucky for you, the arrows missed all your organs," Madam Pomfrey continued. "And you were treated before you lost too much blood."

"What happened to him? Sebastian, I mean."

"I believe the headmistress placed him on suspension. Should have been expelled if you ask me, but his father is on the board of governors." Once the bandages were changed, Madam Pomfrey had Kurt drink a green potion that would prevent infection in his wounds. "You'll need to stay here a couple more days. It has been arranged with Mr. Anderson to bring you your school work."

"Blaine is coming?"

"Of course, child. He's been here the last four days. Refused to leave your side, in fact, but I had to put my foot down and sent him to get a decent meal and some sleep. He should be back soon."

Kurt felt a wave of relief wash over him. Blaine was here. Blaine still cared about him. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

"Now, try not to move around a lot, you're still healing," Madam Pomfrey said before going to tend to another student.

Kurt sighed and tried to get comfortable. He couldn't move much without wincing. He was going to kill Sebastian for doing this to him.

"Hey," a soft voice sounded.

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine approaching him. "Hey," Kurt replied softly.

"You're awake."

"I am," Kurt answered. "So I've been out for the last four days?"

Blaine nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said she didn't know when you would wake up," he said, looking down at his feet. "You were hurt really badly." He looked back up at Kurt, and Kurt saw the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here," Kurt said, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand. Kurt's heart broke seeing Blaine in such a state.

Blaine nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I was so scared," he said. "There was so much blood, so much, and you hit your head on the floor. We were so lucky Madam Pomfrey was coming out of the Great Hall. Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, you didn't do anything," Kurt gently said as Blaine broke down into sobs. "You didn't do anything."

"I should have believed you didn't cheat on me. I should have known that Sebastian would try to do something like this."

"You know it was fake then?"

Blaine, again, nodded. "Karofsky told me, after they took you to the hospital wing. He told me Sebastian faked the pictures because he wanted me and Karofsky wanted you. They wanted to break us up, but Karofsky said he didn't want it to go this far. He didn't want anyone to get hurt and that he's really sorry."

"Well, looks like he has some redeeming qualities," Kurt said with a sigh. "I'm going to kill Sebastian though."

"McGonagall took care of that. He's on suspense. She wanted to expel him but you know, his dad's on the board."

"Yea, I know."

A silence fell between them. "So are we good?" Kurt then asked.

Blaine smiled. "We're good." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine."

X-X-X-X

"I can't believe I missed McGonagall's lesson on partial animagi transformation," Kurt said two days later as he sat in the hospital wing with his Transfiguration book in his lap.

"It wasn't that interesting," Blaine reassured Kurt as he was writing his potions essay.

"But I was looking forward to that lesson," Kurt pouted. "Stupid Sebastian and his stupid Arrow Hex."

"Speaking of Sebastian, McGonagall revoked his Prefect status and his quidditch captain status too. He was replaced by Carter Jackson, and Santana's captain now."

"Was that McGonagall's decision? Well there goes our winning streak."

"What about my decision?" McGonagall asked as she entered the hospital wing.

"N-Nothing, headmistress," Kurt said quickly. "What are you doing here, ma'am?"

"I'm here to speak with you about your punishment for starting a duel with Mr. Smythe," the elderly witch explained as she stood at the foot of the bed. "Madam Pomfrey says you are being released tomorrow and I know you'll be spending much of your time getting caught up in your classes."

Kurt nodded, hoping his punishment wouldn't be too severe.

"Instead of serving detention every night for the next week, you will serve three hours of detention, one night a week, with Professor Sprout. You'll be helping her with whatever she needs help with for the next five weeks."

Kurt let out a small groan. If there was one thing he hated, it was being in the greenhouses.

"Surely this isn't a problem? I could arrange you to help Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest instead," McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, helping Professor Sprout is just fine," Kurt responded quickly. There was no way he was going into the Forbidden Forest. "When do I start?"

"You will start next Monday," McGonagall said. "And I expect this not to happen again."

"It won't, professor, I promise," Kurt said seriously.

McGonagall nodded and left. Kurt sighed and closed his book. "Well detention is better than suspension or expulsion," he said.

"It is," Blaine agreed. "It'll all be over before you know it." He took Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

X-X-X-X

"Kurt you need to take it easy," Blaine said as Kurt tried walking up the stairs in the entrance hall by himself after dinner when he was released from the hospital wing. "Come on, lean on me."

"I can do it, Blaine," Kurt snapped, wincing in pain. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine replied. "I know you want things to get back to normal, but you need to let me and your friends help you. You don't want to end up back in the hospital wing, do you?"

Kurt sighed as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist. "No," he said. "And you're right, I want everything to get back to normal. It's almost there, at least all the gossiping has stopped and Sebastian's no longer trying to pursue you and Karofsky isn't going to try to get with me now."

Blaine nodded and helped Kurt up the stairs. "So study in the Gryffindor common room or the library?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could study in our room," Kurt said softly with a smile.

Blaine smiled. "Even better. It's been a while since we've been alone together."

They began walking up towards the seventh floor, taking frequent stops so that Kurt could catch his breath and slow down as to not over exert himself. When they finally made it to the Room of Requirement, Kurt sat down on the couch, wincing as he touched his still bandaged abdomen.

"Here," Blaine said, handing Kurt a vile of the blue pain potion Madam Pomfrey had issued. "It'll help."

Kurt uncorked the vile and tipped the potion back into his mouth, allowing the foul tasting liquid to work it's magic. He made a face as he re-corked the vile and shoved it into his bag. "I can't wait until I'm fully healed."

"Me neither," Blaine said was he sat down next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. "Because I need to kick your ass on the quidditch field."

"Just because I was injured doesn't mean I won't be able to continue beating you," Kurt laughed. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and gazed into the roaring fire in front of them. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"When I'm better, can we…you know?"

"What?" Blaine asked, looking down at a blushing Kurt.

"Can we make love?"

Blaine grinned, causing Kurt's doubts to melt away. "Of course," Blaine said. "I want nothing more than to show you how much I love you."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips. "Me too," he whispered.

_A/N: See, it got happy again!_


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I haven't forgotten about this story and haven't abandoned it. Things have been crazy busy lately what with moving back to school, classes, and an endless amount of project. Oh the woes of a graphic design major.

Anyways, I'm going to try my very hardest to update this weekend. Please, stick around!


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I feel so bad that I haven't updated in a while. I have by no means forgotten about this story. I have a few more chapters planned out and then this will be finished! _

_There is smut in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, I would suggest only reading the beginning of the chapter. Also, thanks for all the reviews and the favs! And thanks for sticking with me!_

Chapter Fourteen

Kurt spent the next week making a recovery. Slowly but surely things were finally back to normal. Kurt was no longer in bandages. All the evidence that remained of the duel were three round scars in his abdomen where the arrows had pierced him. Kurt was able to participate in quidditch and glee club once more.

Speaking of glee, Kurt was happy to see that they had new members. Santana, Puck, Thad, Sugar, Joe, and Sam all joined the club over the period of Kurt's recovery and absences from the club. The new members were welcomed with open arms.

Kurt had started his detention sessions at that time as well. He spent one evening a week cleaning the greenhouses and tending to some of the plants. He was not happy when his first night ended with him covered in pus from one of the plants that exploded when he got near it. He spent almost an hour in the shower scrubbing the pus off his skin.

Unfortunately since Kurt was now busy with detention, quidditch, homework, and glee, he and Blaine didn't get to spend a lot of time together. Apart from classes, meals, and their homework time in the library, they weren't really together at all. Kurt knew he had to fix this, and he knew just how.

X-X-X-X

"I think we should go to the Room of Requirement tonight," Kurt said one afternoon as he and Blaine worked on their Herbology essays in the library during their free period.

"Tonight? I thought you had quidditch?" Blaine asked, looking up from his essay.

Kurt shook his head. "Santana cancelled practice. Something about wanting to spend more time with Brittany…but anyways, we don't have class tomorrow so I thought we could go to the room tonight and just relax. We haven't spent a lot of time together since I got out of the hospital, and Sebastian comes back from his suspension in a few days." Kurt stopped. He didn't want to think about Sebastian's return.

"Okay, we'll go," Blaine said with a smile. "I miss spending time with you."

"Me too," Kurt whispered gently, reaching across the table and taking Blaine's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine responded, lifting Kurt's hand and kissing it. "Any ideas as to what we're going to do tonight?"

"A couple," Kurt answered with a smirk. "I think you'll like them."

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe, and Kurt just knew Blaine understood what he was saying. "Are you sure? I mean…are you up for it?"

"Of course," Kurt responded. "I've been feeling fine for a while now."

Blaine smiled and leaned over the table to gently kiss Kurt's lips. "I just don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"I'm ready," Kurt confirmed. "And I want nothing more than my first time to be with you."

X-X-X-X

That night, after dinner, Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement. They made sure no one saw them before entering the room. Everything in the room was exactly how they left it, as always. Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's and went over to the CD rack and pulled out a selection. He put the CD into the stereo and hit play before walking over to Kurt. The music began softly as Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on," Blaine softly sang as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Katy Perry? Really?" He didn't understand his boyfriend's obsession with the Muggle artist.

"Hey, don't knock her. Katy Perry is amazing," Blaine responded with a smile before leaning in and kissing Kurt fully on the lips.

Kurt responded eagerly. His hand began to roam over Blaine's arms before resting on his sides. Blaine began to glide his tongue over Kurt's lips, seeking access, which Kurt willingly gave. Their tongues began to battle for dominance while their hands grabbed at each other's robes. Kurt let out a soft moan as Blaine's hands slipped up under Kurt's shirt, skimming lightly over his soft skin.

"Let's go all the way tonight," Blaine sang when he broke the kiss.

"No regrets, just love," Kurt sang back. He smiled at Blaine and began to kiss him again, pulling off Blaine's robes as he did so. Blaine copied Kurt's actions and pulled off Kurt's own robes, tossing them aside before cupping Kurt's face. Kurt sat up and straddled Blaine without breaking the kiss. Blaine began to pull off Kurt's tie and shirt as Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine's. Blaine let out a low moan as he gripped Kurt's hips. Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point. He loved the moans and whimpers that escaped Blaine's mouth.

"God, Kurt," he groaned as Kurt began to take off Blaine's shirt and tie. Blaine pulled Kurt's lips back to his own as he laid Kurt down on the bed. He kissed down Kurt's neck and onto his chest. His hands held down Kurt's hips as his lips moved passed Kurt's belly button and to the hem of his pants. "Still want to do this?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, please, Blaine," Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled and slowly pulled off Kurt's pants and boxer briefs. He took in the sight of Kurt's erection. "You're gorgeous, Kurt," he whispered.

"And you're entirely over dressed," Kurt responded. He sat up and unbuttoned Blaine's pants. He could see Blaine's own erection straining against the fabric. Blaine helped Kurt pull off his pants before pulling Kurt in to kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine laid him back down on the bed.

"Mmmmm, Kurt," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin. He sat up and reached over into the night side table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "I love this room," he said with a laugh. He turned back to Kurt and kissed him once more before opening the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in the substance before lowering his hand towards Kurt's entrance. Kurt stiffened slightly, knowing that this was going to be uncomfortable.

"Relax, babe," Blaine said softly. "It might hurt a little, but it'll feel so good."

Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. He slowly pressed one finger inside of Kurt. Kurt made a face at the new feeling. It wasn't painful, but then again, it wasn't comfortable. "You're so tight," Blaine said as be slipped a second finger into Kurt. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Kurt breathed. "It's not exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world. Stings a little…"

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt's lips. "It'll be alright," he whispered as he began to stretch Kurt. Kurt whimpered slightly and tried to remain relaxed. Soon the pain faded and was replaced with a pleasurable feeling.

"More," Kurt moaned.

Blaine chuckled softly as he added a third finger. He began to thrust in and out of Kurt, causing Kurt's moans to grow louder and then–

"Holy shit!" Kurt gasped as Blaine's fingers grazed his prostate. "Please, Blaine, I'm ready. I need you, now."

Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt, causing Kurt to whimper at the loss. Blaine tore open the condom and rolled it over his length. He covered himself in lube before positioning himself in between Kurt's open legs. "Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt groaned.

Slowly, Blaine entered Kurt. Both boys moaned in appreciation of the new feeling. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's middle, pulling him in deeper despite the pain he felt.

"You feel so good around me," Blaine moaned, staying still so he could give Kurt time to adjust.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed. "You can move now. I'm ready."

Blaine slowly withdrew himself from Kurt before thrusting his hips forward again, pushing himself back inside of Kurt. Kurt moaned and gripped Blaine's shoulders. Blaine set up a steady rhythm and continued to thrust in and out of Kurt. The pleasure and heat both felt was unlike anything they experienced.

"Harder," Kurt begged as his nails dug into Blaine's skin.

Blaine obeyed and began to thrust into Kurt harder. He continued to thrust hard and fast into Kurt. He caused Kurt to scream in delight when he hit his prostate.

Kurt arched his back and moved his hands from Blaine's shoulders to his forearms. He could feel a heat coiling inside of him, and he knew he would reach his peek soon.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. "I'm gonna come."

"Me too," Kurt responded, reaching down and grasping his cock with one of his hands. He began to stroke it quickly. "Come with me, Blaine."

The two boys came at almost the exact same time. Kurt continued to stroke himself through his orgasm as Blaine rode through his own. Soon after, Blaine collapsed onto of Kurt, still inside of him.

"God, I love you," Blaine said as he placed a kiss onto Kurt's neck.

"I love you too. That was amazing," Kurt said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls that were breaking free of their gel encasing.

"It was. You looked so beautiful like that," Blaine whispered as he pulled out of Kurt. He pulled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it into the small wastebasket next to the bed before lying down next to Kurt and pulling him into his arms. "You were so sexy too."

"Was I? I think you were sexier than me," Kurt said with a smirk before placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "I can see why everyone is so obsessed with sex now."

"Me too. We should do that again."

"We should, but not now because I'm covered in cum and I'm starting to feel gross."

Blaine laughed. "Why don't we take a shower?"

"Together? I like the sound of that," Kurt answered. He kissed Blaine's lips once more before sitting up and slipping out of Blaine's arms. He slid off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, swaying his hips as he went. Blaine watched him for a moment before letting out a soft groan and following after Kurt.


End file.
